The Dream
by Joy1
Summary: LAST CHAPTER... Continued in TRANSFORMATION. Spike and Buffy together through some wonderful dreams. Now they're trying to help Dawn through where her dreamboy is taking her ...oh fun. S/B, D/?
1. Violet eyes

Title: The Dream

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Disclaimer: Don't own them. 

****

**_Buffy and Faith made the bed for Little Sister. In a flash, a knife was in Faith's side and blood spilt on the covers… the blood of the slayer. Dawn's form grew under the blood soaked comforter and she sighed as Buffy looked on. Soon she realized Faith flanked one side of the bed bleeding from her side, Kendra stood across from her bleeding from her throat and Buffy was bleeding from her arms and neck. Dawn was marinating in the blood of the slayers. Blood began to sprinkle from the ceiling where Buffy saw the original slayer perched. Tears of blood rained down. _**

****

**_A low growl pierced the serene scene. The four turned to face a large wolf with a series of transforming vampires behind it. The vampires were becoming wolves. The original slayer leapt to the headboard and in an animalistic tone yelled, "You cannot have her!"_**

****

**_Her arm reached out in front of her, as did three other slayers. As one a force rolled over them and the vampires blew away and turned them to dust but the head wolf remained. In a moment the first slayer appeared before the wolf on all fours and said again, "You cannot have her!" The wolf transformed into a man of infinite beauty and stature with eyes of violet. "I will have her as it was decreed. You cannot change fate," he whispered. The four were powerless to stop his approach to the sleeping child. He leaned down and kissed her briefly. Dawn's eyes opened wide and violet. _**

Buffy shot up in bed panting. A prophecy dream… another one… about Dawn… taken away. "Willow!!!" Buffy screamed. 

Willow and Dawn came to the door visibly shaken. "Buffy what's wrong?"

      "A dream," Buffy muttered looking from Willow to Dawn, unsure if now was the time to let her little sister know a new evil was out to get her. "Dawn, I'm not feeling so hot…  Could you get me something for my stomach?"

"Sure, I'll make you some of mom's tea," she said and headed down the stairs, relieved to be away from Willow.

Willow looked at Buffy knowing that wasn't the whole story. "What's up Buffy? Calling to me like that in your sleep either means you were protecting me or freaked beyond measure."

"The latter… I know that you're going through a lot right now with the withdrawal and all… but I need you to be able to help me research…fast."

"Why? You did have a dream…" Willow's face fell. "Prophecy dream?"

"Yeah… Long and the short Kendra, Faith, the original slayer, and I could fight these vampires that were turning into wolves sort of… but not the head leader… the wolf… He turned into this beautiful guy with violet eyes… I could do nothing to stop him," Buffy said staring into nothing. "He walked over and kissed her lips… and then she had violet eyes too."

"Dawn," Willow whispered.

"So," Dawn's voice wafted from the hall causing both Willow and Buffy to face her. "New big bad after little ol' me, the key!" she mused, "Not very original, is it?" Both girls frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Magic box was littered with books as Willow, Xander, Buffy, and Dawn searched for a violet-eyed demon. "I wish Anya weren't out of town," Xander objected shutting a book harshly. The girls looked at him. "Not because of that! She just has weird bits of knowledge from her millennium of life that could be helping us here. If we said 'violet-eyed demon' she would say 'oh, that's a grehenderplotz.' I like that."

"Why don't we ask Spike for help? He knows the beasties pretty well and he isn't at a magic conference that can't be disturbed due to commerce," Dawn offered drawing on her cast. 

"Not a bad idea," Willow said meekly as she sipped coffee to keep her shakes under wraps. Willow eyed Dawn mournfully and said, "Maybe someone, not me, should ask Tara to look up and work on a protection spell for Dawn." Her eyes fell back on the book so she wouldn't see if Dawn sneered of not. 

Buffy got a flash of genius, "Will, didn't you tell me that Cordelia has mentioned some demon identifying website to you a while away?" Willow nodded. "Okay, you call Cordy and get the info. You can be the net girl we love on this one. I'll call Tara while Xander takes Dawn over to Spike's to see if he can help."

"Why don't you come with me?" Dawn asked with a pout since Xander was always so mean to Spike.

"We aren't really getting along Dawn."

"So what else is new?" the brunette said. 

Buffy pulled Dawn aside, "I really hurt his feelings this time Dawn. He said I only visit when I need something…" 

"Why does that matter?" Dawn whispered.

Buffy pulled Dawn into the training room. "I was visiting him a lot when I first got back. We were real friends… I- I told him I was in Heaven. He was the only one that knew… Then I only started to visit when I needed something and…  We got into it the night you got hurt and then the day I was invisible he kicked me out of his place. I don't think it will help matters if I'm there now… Besides maybe its best if you stay with him until we have a better idea what we're dealing with since I know I can't protect you, maybe he can?"

"Alright," Dawn muttered. "Then we go home and get some stuff for me. You walk me over and I'll handle Spike. You just figure this out and try not to take the weight of the world on your shoulders," Dawn said stroking her sister's hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike woke from his pleasant slumber to the presence of the slayer. "What? Not going to throw something at me this time? What about pinning me to the wall?" Spike grumbled.

"What?" Dawn timidly voiced. 

Spike opened his eyes. "Sorry, I thought you were your sister… You better get home. Buffy won't want you being here."

"She suggested I come," Dawn said quietly.

Spike gave a confused and sleepy look at the girl. "What's with the bag?" he asked taking in how tall yet small and afraid she looked. 

Dawn shrugged. "New big bad that wants me… Buffy says she can't protect me so she's hoping you can," she said sitting on the side of his bed. 

"Why does she think she can't protect you?" Spike asked growing concerned as he reached for a T-shirt to put on. 

"One of her prophetic dreams… violet-eyed demon or something walked right past her and the other slayers to get to me."

"Other slayers?" Spike said as he pulled on his jeans. 

"Ya know… Kendra, Faith and the original slayer, Buffy's spirit guide," Dawn said nonchalantly. 

"Back up… Why isn't Buffy here, first? Then second, tell me the details of the dream," Spike said looking Dawn in the eye as he sat next to her. 

"Buffy walked me over but didn't come in 'cause she didn't want you thinking she only came by for help," Dawn said with a sigh.

"I doubt that… She wants very much for me to know the only reason she tolerates me is for my help," Spike growled. 

Dawn shook her head, "That's no true at all." Spike rolled his eyes. "No really… She gave me this long talk about how you got into a fight about her using you and hurting your feelings and stuff, which I didn't believe but can see now is true." Spike huffed. "She specifically said she didn't want to come over here and make things worse. She doesn't want you to think she's using you. She said you had become a friend and it was obvious that she doesn't like the way things are now," Dawn said with a sigh.

"Look Bit," Spike began, "Stuff with your sis is a bit more complicated then that. But whatever is up with your sister and I, I will always protect you. Now do you know the skinny on this demon or not?" 

"I'm thinking on the or not side?" Dawn pouted. 

"Alright then we'll leave your bag here and head over to the Box so I can hear from the dreamer's mouth what was seen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Interpret

**Title: Glass**

**Author: Joy**

**Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com**

**_Buffy found herself in a glass box. She strained against the encasement. She looked to her left to see Kendra suffocated by the glass covering every inch of her dead body. Faith was next to Kendra in a malformed box where the glass was in bedded in her skin in some places and ballooning out in others. To Buffy's right were a series of girls encased in glass in some form or another. _**

****

**_Buffy's glass case began to shake as a great panther strutted before her. The violet eyed man and Dawn appeared in front of Buffy's eyes. On instinct Buffy screamed, "No" and pushed the wall of glass in front of her. The panther said, "you are full of love," as the glass exploded in broken shards toward Dawn, who was screaming with fear. The violet eyed man stepped in front of Dawn and allowed the glass to cut and slice him rather then Dawn. "You were full of love… Now you are like the rest," he said without moving as blood dripped down his face. "You are keeping her from destiny."_**

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled as she jolted awake. 

Dawn was at her side in a moment. "Buffy, I'm fine. I'm right here," she whispered.

Buffy clutched her sister. "Not again. Not this nonsense again… What does it mean!" she screamed. Buffy let go of her sister and stood in the training room where she had fallen asleep. "What does it mean you bastards!" she screamed at the ceiling. "Why send me dreams if I can't stop it or I can't decode it in time. What the hell is the point!?"

"Dawn," a gentle British accent coaxed from the door. "Go sit with Tara for a bit. Let me handle your sis."

Buffy sighed as her little sister left the room and the blonde vampire of her best dreams and daily frustrations came in without swagger or conceit. "Why'd you bring her back? I can't protect her. Take her and go…" Buffy groaned. 

Spike walked up quietly with Buffy's boxing gloves in hand. "In a while, first put these on and get out some of that aggression before you explode."

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"About me exploding…" Buffy fussed. 

"Lots of stress in you… Want to get you to punch the bag instead of me while you tell me about your dreams," he said taking her hand as he tightened one of the gloves. Buffy let him help her on with the other glove as she sighed. "Come on luv. Give it a good hit and tell me what happened," Spike said standing behind the punching bag. 

Buffy took her stance and hit the bag solidly. "Stupid Violet eyed monster wants my sister and there isn't a blasted thing I can do to stop him," Buffy growled as she punched at the bag. 

"Alright… Violet eyes… What else…" Spike asked trying to draw her out. 

"I don't know!" Buffy thwacked the bag.

"Yes you do… STOP fighting the dream and go through it," Spike commanded.

"NO. NOT Again. I tried to stop anything from happening to Angel… Stopping him from leaving, dying… What happens? 'I' turn him… There is nothing to be done... Not by me."

"You are giving up because of my idiot grandsire… Let me tell you something, I love that little girl more then my undead life and I'm not about to have you give up on her, not while I'm still alive," Spike growled. 

They glared at each other for a moment then Spike spoke. "What happened in the first dream?"

"Kendra, Faith, the first slayer and I were all bleeding on Dawn. She… rose out of our blood," Buffy muttered sitting on the exercise mats in frustration.

"Well that is what happened… She was made of the slayer's blood," Spike commented sitting down next to her. 

Buffy ran a hand through her hair. "The first slayer told this wolf that he could not have Dawn. The wolf had legions of vampires behind him who were transforming into wolves themselves." Spike nodded as Buffy spoke. "We all raised our arms and the vampires rolled away into dust but the wolf remained. He became this tall, handsome guy, with violet eyes. He walked right past us and kissed Dawn. Then her eyes turned violet too."

Buffy paused long enough for Spike to realize that was the end of the first dream. "What about the dream you just woke up from?"

"Oh…" Buffy tried to collect herself since she hadn't even thought the dream over yet. "I was in a glass case just as like all the other slayers… I mean all the other slayers. Some were suffocated, some in balls; some had the glass in their skin, but all were surrounded. The violet eyed man and Dawn appeared while the spirit of the first slayer told me I was full of love. When I saw the man near Dawn I pushed on the glass wall and it exploded toward Dawn. The man protected Dawn from the shards and he said I was full of love but now I was like the rest," she groaned, leaving out the destiny part again.

Spike rubbed one of Buffy's shoulders and said, "I know that was hard… you did good. We'll find out what it means… I promise."

"Don't do that!" Buffy yelled shoving Spike off and standing. "Angel promised me he would be fine and wasn't leaving. He was wrong… We don't know that Dawn will be okay. We don't know anything!"

"Hey… I was trying the supportive guy thing. I'll skip that next time…" he said lightly to himself, getting to his feet. "Look, Buffy, the dream doesn't even sound like anything bad. The guy is around, loves and protects Dawn."

"He came with a bunch of vampires…" Buffy objected.

"And you nearly killed your sister with broken glass. That doesn't make you evil and in need of slaying," Spike argued. "We'll find out who the guy is and make sure the Nibblet is safe. I won't let you down again."

Buffy sighed. She walked toward the front of the store. "You didn't let me down in the first place Spike," she said over her shoulder. Spike smiled at the nicest thing she had said to him in a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow typed away at her computer much to the joy of Tara who was watching quietly braiding Dawn's hair. Buffy and Spike reentered the shop. "Okay Buffy. There are a few shape-shifting demons that have strange colored eyes but none so far exactly like what you described. The closest so far isn't a demon at all but a reference in a fairytale about the end of the world," Willow said sadly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Buffy muttered. "Alright what's the tale?"

"Dragon of Heaven," Willow commented.

"Huh?" Buffy asked. 

"A Japanese tale has the dragon of heaven with red eyes and the dragon of earth with green eyes, each in the body of a man come to fight for the fate of humans," Spike said calmly. "That tale has nothing of the slayer in it or of vampires." Spike looked to Buffy and asked, "In the first dream are you sure it was only vampires following the wolf?"

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"Well could they have been men or angels?" Spike asked. 

Buffy thought, "The ones I saw were vampires, but I guess its possible."

"Willow, focus on the fact that the wolf is male and the panther is female," Spike commented thoughtfully. "Its possible we're missing something in the translation of the symbols." The group looked at him curiously. "I spent a hundred years with a woman who got prophetic dreams…Ya think I didn't learn a thing or two?"

"What panther?" Willow asked Buffy.

"The first slayer… my spirit guide… It's a panther. I saw it in my second dream."

"The second dream?" Tara asked. 

"A minute ago… The violet eyed man again…" Buffy muttered dismally. 

"Anything else of importance?" Willow questioned, eyeing Dawn thoughtfully. 

Spike piped up, "The slayer spirit said Buffy was full of love but the violet eyed man said she was, past tense, full of love and now she was like the rest…. Since there were slayers of the past in her dream, I think he meant the rest of the slayers…"

"Meaning…dead," Buffy whispered as all eyes turned to her.

Spike looked concerned, "I don't think that's it… All the rest of the slayers were trained at an early age…taken from their families. I think he meant you are disconnected like the rest of the slayers."

"Disconnected…except for Dawn," Tara said running her fingers through the girl's hair. 

"Maybe the violet eyed man is trying to separate you from Dawn in order to make you easier to kill," Xander ventured. "Though you just keep coming back, don't you?" he joked. 

"Dawn should probably still stay with Spike until we rule out that she is the actual target," Buffy said quickly. 

"Sure," Spike stated walking over to the teen. "LilBit and I will have loads of fun. I just got me self an aerobed off the teli."

Dawn giggled, "Oh, what size?"

"Queen size… for company," he said with a smile. 

"So you took my advice and got a girlfriend after all?" Xander asked.

"Sod off…" Spike replied and stole a quick look at Buffy. "We should be off."

"I'll walk you," Buffy offered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at Spike's crypt Dawn went down to the lower level to watch TV while Spike and Buffy talked. "An aerobed?" Buffy asked.

"What pet? I thought it would be good on trips… Maybe camping?" Spike said quietly, stroking her hair. 

"Camping? In Sunnydale? Now I know you've lost it."

"Might be fun," he said with a smile. 

She smiled back, "Thanks for taking her… I wasn't trying…"

"… to use me. Yeah the Bit told me," Spike said with a sigh. "Thanks… for thinking of me… caring."

They stared at each other for a long moment, before kissing briefly. "Night, luv."

"Night Spike." Buffy walked away as Spike closed the door. 

"So? You want to tell me why you were kissing my sister?" Dawn said firmly. "Or why when I laid down on your bed my sister's perfume seemed to be all over your sheets?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Spike stood stunned looking at the teenager, knowing that once Buffy found out Dawn knew, they were actually over. Silence pervaded the small space. "Just don't leave like the rest," she muttered walking toward him. "You're the first guy I've liked and I'm not ready for you to bail on us," Dawn said confidently. 

Spike let out a long sigh. "Your sis is going to kill me when she realizes you know."

"Nay… I'll start suggesting you as a possible guy for her to consider and she'll want to talk about it… Somehow I think my approval will definitely help your case… I make a good fan base… Come on. Monty Python is on." Dawn bounded down the stairs. 

Spike walked slowing to the lower level. "You were the reason she was out all night, weren't you?" Dawn asked abruptly. Spike must have made some face because Dawn began to giggle. "Oh yeah… When this all comes out she is so going down."

"Can it Nibblet," Spike said as he sat down next to her on the coach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Buffy stopped by the regular library and picked up a book on dream interpretation. Lots of the symbols in her dreams seemed to speak of how disconnected and unhappy she was in her life. Between her glass walls, her feelings of helplessness, the violence & death, it seemed that Buffy was very unhappy. But all the things she read about the possible interpretations of the violet eyed man made him out to be an okay guy. As a stranger he could be a teacher, as a wolf he was to possess extreme wisdom, and his violet eyes could symbolize royalty or spiritual being. One interpretation said that in ancient times strangers in a dream were spirits conveying messages to the living. 

            Buffy got so frustrated by the fact the book wasn't telling her what she wanted it to say she slammed the book down and curled up under her covers. Minutes past and she was once again in her dreamscape.     

**_"You can't keep her from me… It is her destiny," the violet-eyed man said as he stood toe to toe with Buffy. She punched him in the chest. "Am I taking her from you?" the man asked. Buffy continued to attack him. "Does she appear to be hurt or reluctant to come?" Buffy started to cry as she beat at his chest. "Let Nibblet go, Buffy" Spike's voice said through the body of the stranger. _**

**_"NO!!!" Buffy kicked him across the room in a rage. _**

**_"Why fight me? You know who I am deep down. You feel it. You've read the signs… I am not your enemy."_**

**_Faith's knife appeared in Buffy's hand and she was upon the man again. "No," she shouted stabbing him in the chest. "You cannot have Dawn!"_**

            Buffy woke sweat soaked. "I guess the lines are drawn now aren't they," Buffy absently said to no one before lying back down. 


	3. Partners

**Title: Partners**

**Author: Joy**

**Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com**

**Dawn stared out of a closed window to the man outside with the violet eyes. A teenage boy appeared in front of him. The man had one arm wrapped around his shoulders. Light brown hair with curls and waves stood on the boy's head and protected his eyes. Dawn reached out to him and he to her on instinct. Their eyes met, violet and hazel. It was perfect.**

**"Get away from the window," Buffy shouted at her sister. **

**"We're fated to be together…" Dawn whispered.**

**Buffy's face grew angry and suddenly walls of glass entombed the teenage girl. The walls pressed in from all around. Buffy banged on the glass as Dawn stared at her pitifully. **

**"Stop it," Dawn yelled. **

**"I have to get you out," Buffy shouted back. **

**"You're the one that put this around me."**

****

Buffy woke with a start and wrote down everything she remembered of her dream. She opened the book again searching for answers. If Dawn was right then she had placed the walls around her sister, then she had trapped her sister. She was not about to wake up her sister and say, "Oh by the way, I'm way wrong about the thing coming for you…" As the night wore on, sleep didn't come. She dressed and went down to where Willow had been taking notes in the dinning room. Buffy saw the words on the page in Willow's handwriting. 

Panther= female power and strength

Wolf= wise teacher

Violet= royalty, spiritual 

Bedroom= Concealment

Stranger= spiritual advisor

Blood= Essence, Life

Buffy looked at the symbols and attempted to push the meaning away. She wasn't ready to hear that her sister wasn't hers nor was she to be protected. She sighed and decided seeing Dawn would alleviate some of her stress. With a quick note to Willow, Buffy was out the door. 

The path to Spike's seemed worn and comfortable. As she approached she remembered the night Spike had kicked her out. She was denying so much of her life these days; the dreams were nothing to get riled about. She refused to see that Spike want a relationship with her not an occasional lay. Buffy refused to look at her feelings toward him or her life. Buffy wanted her double life. The one where Spike made her feel alive and desirable and she actually mattered. She also didn't want to let down the image her friends had of her. She wanted to be the Buffy that had sacrificed herself. It was so confusing and so simple. She wanted her new life without the responsibilities of her old life. 

Buffy stood at the door of Spike's crypt and knew that all she loved in the world lay inside. All she had to do was walk in and accept that free gift of love. But to love them both meant risking paining… losing her sister at some point… having Spike walk away. Instead of taking that free gift, Buffy convinced herself she was going inside to check on Dawn and nothing more. 

The dark and somewhat damp inner lair was poorly lit. Spike slept motionless on the bed she and he had sex on only days earlier. It had been slower…more loving. She shook her head of the image. They did not make love, she said to herself.  They didn't make love. She noticed he was wearing a shirt rather then his normal nude form.

Dawn slept on the aerobed near the stairs. Buffy knelt down by Dawn and watched her sleep. She closed her eyes and saw the violet-eyed man face the first slayer. "You can't have her," she whispered defiantly. 

"Who can't have her, pet?" Spike whispered from behind her. 

They looked each other over a moment. "Nice T-shirt… Don't recall that as your normal sleep attire," Buffy quipped quietly. 

"I don't normally have teenagers sleeping over… And by the way you really wouldn't know my normal sleep attire. I never have gotten you to spend the night in my bed," he said seductively teasing her arm with his fingers.

 "And you never will," Buffy responded harshly. 

"Not even tonight, to guard your sister?" he asked slyly. With a huff Buffy turned away. "Buffy," Spike said taking her shoulder. "Come sleep with me tonight…" sincerely he uttered. "You willingly shagged me all night long not long ago…"

            Buffy stumbled forward. "My sister is on the floor right there…" she pointed. 

"I didn't mean… I meant, sleep next to me. Let me guard your back for one night… For one night sleep and let the weight of the world fall on my shoulders," he beseeched her, tugging her slowly back towards the bed. 

"Dawn won't understand," she objected even though she prompted one leg on the bed.  

"She knows we both love her tremendously. She will just think you couldn't stand to be away from her for one night…which is true."

            "Fine."

Spike got under the sheet, while Buffy stayed above the sheets. Spike slightly snickered but allowed her the marginal distance it created. Buffy soon got comfortable and let Spike spoon her back. "I got you slayer… both of you." Buffy soon fell asleep in his arms. "And one day you will allow me to make love to you… really make love to you."

Little did either know that Dawn was awake for this little exchange and Spike's declaration. Dawn knew that to make Spike's dream a reality the Scoobie crew needed a better opinion of Spike. That would be her mission while Buffy and Spike tried to protect her from a foe that only appeared in dreams. She went to sleep with dreams of match making float in her head. 


	4. Protection

Title: Protection

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Spike napped for a little while before his body woke him full of desire. He smiled realizing Buffy had pressed her body directly up against his torso so that his head lay nuzzled at her throat. He could hear her heartbeat and smell he blood below the surface. Spike gazed at his love in his arms as she slept. He knew deep down she trusted him with her life and Dawn's. 

Spike's eyes drifted to Dawn on the floor. There was something unsettling about the way she was sleeping. It was more trance-like then sleep. Spike got closer to her and quirked his head to the side.  She was nodding and shaking her head like she was answering questions to someone Spike couldn't see.  He crawled out of bed and shook Dawn awake. 

"Nibblet," he whispered. "Nibblet?"

"What?" she said sleepily without opening her eyes. 

"Are you seeing him?" he asked softly. "The violet-eyed guy?"

"Yeah…" she answered. 

"Ask him what he wants?" Spike said slowly, looking back at Buffy.

"My destiny…" Dawn said simply. Spike looked at his bed. Buffy wasn't telling him everything about her dreams. She never mentioned anything about destiny. Destiny mucked things up big time. She was trying to control what couldn't be controlled. 

Spike's attention turned back to Dawn as she spoke again but in the voice of a man, **_"She's not listening to me." _**The violet-eyed man was tired of waiting on Buffy. He was trying the direct approach now. 

"Why should she listen? You're trying to take away her sister." Spike snapped back. 

**_"You can't fight destiny," the voice replied. _**

"Sure you can… Buffy has beaten death twice, when she was destined to die."

**_"But she did die," the voice answered. _**Spike despaired knowing that the voice was right. Fighting was futile. He would be losing LilBit too. He hated the thought. 

**_"Help her sort it out, before things get… out of hand." _**

With that Dawn curled into a ball and began to snore slightly. 

"Bloody Hell! I swore I would never do this…" Spike muttered as he got up and searched for the cell phone he was given by one his few friends in LA. "If this doesn't show how much I love her nothing will."

A few numbers were dialed and the phone began to ring. "This better be life or death," Lorn answered on the other end of the phone. 

"Possibly," Spike stated.

"Spike…. I've been listening to Connor cry all night. This better be good," the green man said. 

"How are your skills over the phone?" Spike asked looking at Dawn asleep on the floor. 

"Too much interference. What's up man? You swore you would never call for help."

"Yeah… That was before the Summers women wormed their way into my heart," Spike said with a sigh. "Look mate, I know things are crazy there and all, but would you come visit Sunnydale. I have a little girl with a big destiny and a slayer sister not listening to the prophetic dreams the Powers are sending to her."

Lorn blinked a few times trying to comprehend his friend's statement. "You want me to come visit? I know its Sunnydale but I doubt I can walk outside the way I can here."

"Man I need your help."

"You owe me for this," Lorn responded. 

"What ever it takes…" Spike said watching the sleeping forms in his crypt. 

"You will be the opening act when Caritas reopens. You and your hidden guitar."

Spike grimaced, "You would have to ask me to do something that will make me look like a poof in front of Peaches, wouldn't you?"

"That's nothing man, he is insanely in love with his kid. So hype about how to hold the little guy… Besides, you might find your slayer likes it," Lorn answered. 

"Last time I sang to Buffy she ran away from me…then again we were in a grave…. Besides I couldn't get Buffy to LA to watch me sing." Spike whispered. "Well she might come just for the blackmail potential… She still doesn't know about Connor though… I'm not sure I'm ready to see her lose it over the baby that's not hers."

"We could avoid the topic I think… It might be good to get the girl to sing for me… Get some idea of what she's _missing_," Lorn offered. 

"Maybe while you're here… Lorn thanks," Spike spoke calmly.

"I'll sleep for another couple hours, then get on the road. See ya soon."

With the call finished, Spike crawled back in bed next to Buffy. "Where'd you go?" Buffy mumbled.

"Called a friend to help protect Dawn… He'll be here in the morning. Go back to sleep," Spike whispered as he stroked her hair. She nodded and snuggled back into his embrace. Spike sighed hoping the Buffy wouldn't kill him in the morning. 

"You'll always protect Dawn," Buffy whispered sleepily.

"Yeah, even from you, pet," he thought to himself. 


	5. Lorn

Title: Lorn

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Dawn woke up to her sister's slight moan an hour or so before sun rise. Buffy was mumbling incoherently rubbing up against Spike's body. "Oh My God! My sister is having a sex dream," Dawn thought to herself. As unobtrusive as possible she tried to watch and listen… fifteen-year-old females being hormone filled and all. 

For Spike this wasn't an unpleasant way to wake up, his love in his bed aching for his touch. Spike and Buffy were both still fully clothed but their bodies were rocking together in a rhythm Dawn was unfamiliar with. When Spike's hand cupped Buffy's breast causing a sharp moan to come from her mouth, Dawn decided it was time to shut her eyes and play possum. 

Spike heard the quick rise in Dawn's breath and heart rate realizing she was awake. Suddenly getting Buffy off in her sleep wasn't such a good idea. "Buffy," Spike whispered, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up!" he demanded. Buffy's hands went under his shirt and into his pants. "Buffy!" he hissed, "Dawn is five feet away."

Buffy's eyes shot open as she looked guiltily around the lair. You would have thought ice-cold water had just been dumped on her head. It took a moment for Buffy to remember why she was there and not at home. It took even longer to figure out how her behavior was Spike's fault. In the end, she realized it wasn't and whispered, "Do you think she's awake? I mean… could she have heard?"

For both Summers' sakes he said, "No… I don't think so, but I didn't want her waking up to us… Anyway, children should never have to think of their parents having sex." The words came out before he even thought about what he was implying. 

Spike's blue eyes went big with horror and embarrassment just as Dawn saved the day saying, "Morning… Couldn't stay away from me, huh?"

Buffy and Spike looked at Dawn then each other then back again. "Yeah… No sleepies without you safe and sound," Buffy replied. "I really should get home and so Willow isn't worried."

"Sun isn't up yet. Let's head home and get breakfast… You'll have to pack your own," Dawn told Spike. 

"Sure… Just let me grab some stuff." Spike puttered around, gathering blood and clothes. He was already to leave when he turned and grabbed his cell. "Can't forget this or Lorn is going to have a hell of a time finding me."

"Lorn?" Buffy asked. 

"My friend I called last night to come help protect Dawn. Awesome guy even though he currently resides with Peaches," he laughed.

"He knows Angel… Are you sure this is a good thing?" Dawn asked quietly looking at him like he was nuts. 

"Oh yeah… Lorn is a true mate. Owns a demon Karaoke bar in LA. Lots of fun."

"Demons singing… Haven't we done that recently?" Buffy asked. 

"Yes… But this is not magically directed… Look Lorn will come, help and leave. And I, because I love you two so dearly, will in payment for this act of friendship, sing at the reopening of his bar… Now stop grousing and lets getting under way."

"You sing?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah… Very well in fact," Buffy said absent-mindedly as they walked to Spike's car. Spike flashed Buffy a surprised smile, which she bashfully turned away from. 

Before Spike could crack a joke Dawn asked, "Can we come see you sing?"

The 'grown-ups' looked at each other and said, "Buffy's call… But I would love to have some fans in the audience."

"Come on Buffy. Please. I'm sure it will be on a weekend," Dawn nagged. 

"Lets wait till things die down before we plan a trip to the land of my ex."

"Like I would want to stay with him?" Dawn squawked. 

"I don't know… Might be fun to see his baby," Buffy said calmly as they climbed in the car. 

"Angel had a baby… Isn't that impossible?" Dawn asked.

"Well normally… Prophesy and stuff… Cordelia says he has Angel's eyes," Buffy stated looking in the back seat at Dawn.

Spike sat speechless as the Slayer discussed Connor with her little sister as if it weren't tearing her up inside. The possibility that the baby wasn't a huge deal to her gave Spike hope some how. 

"Hey," Buffy snapped at Spike. "Get this car running… I'm hungry."

"Yes ma'am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Summers home the crew found Willow cooking breakfast the old fashioned way, bringing smiles to all their faces. "Hey Red… Smells great, even to a dead man."

"Thanks Spike" she said with a smirk. "Is that a way of asking for pancakes?"

"Of course," Spike smirked back. Spike stood in front of Dawn who had parked herself at the table.  "Alright Dawn… about Lorn… I know you've seen your share of … creatures but I just want to warn you…." By now everyone in the kitchen stopped. "Well he's really good looking guy just… kind of…green…with red eyes and horns."

"Excuse me?" Buffy said with a certain level of indignation. "You're bringing a demon into our home?"

"Well… Yes… Lorn isn't violent."

"Then what good will he be in battle?" Buffy demanded.

"There is more then one type of battle, luv," Spike insisted. "Lorn can listen to a person's voice and help them find direction. As well as what to steer clear of… You were complaining the dreams weren't clear." He paused to study her, "Lorn can help both you and Dawn find her path."

"Oh no… You're not going to bring some… _thing_ in here to tell my sister what she **_can or can't_** do in life," Buffy vented. 

"So what? Try and stop what is meant to be… like you did with Angel… That sucked, didn't it? This way you at least have a fighting chance of knowing what's ahead before it slaps you in the face…" 

They glared at each other for a moment, before Dawn piped into say, "I think it would be cool to have someone listen to my voice and help me figure out what it means to be the Key now that I don't open anything anymore… I can't wait to meet Lorn."

"Good… He'll be here soon I wager… Who knows, maybe he'll bring pictures of Connor," Spike said with a smile to his Nibblet.


	6. Songs

Title: Songs

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

The black sedan drove up to Revello drive and parked. Lorn shook his head as he gathered his bag. The place radiated with power and destruction. A thousand fights, arguments, and preparations for battle had happened behind these walls. He could already feel the Slayer's presence and frustration. "Better get this show on the road," he muttered. 

Lorn stood on the porch awkwardly as he rang the bell. "Suburbs…"

A teenage girl answered the door with long brown hair. She resonated a perfect C pitch. "Wow… Spike told me what to expect but… Come on in," she said leading him in taking in his attire and appearance. "Your eyes are cool," she said curiously. 

"Yeah well, I personally like my complexion. How many people tan Green?" Lorn stated genially. 

"Lorn," Spike called, taking his friend's hand, "Thanks for coming."

"Sure… Anything for my favorite Lear."

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked raising an eyebrow. 

"I met him at a production of King Lear. He ate the lead of my show so I forced him to go on… And damn, was he good," Lorn stated with a huge grin.

"Guess I know who to come to for help with Shakespeare next time. Buffy was no help with MacBeth. She just kept saying Lady MacBeth got a bum wrap," Dawn said crossing her arms. 

"Oh, I like you. You're a firecracker aren't you?"

"Dawn, this is Lorn. He will be by your side for a while. Lorn this is Buffy… the slayer, the love of Angel's life, the twice dead but never beaten, the one and only… Chosen One," Spike introduced.

"You forgot to mention the ever beautiful, longest living and toughest fighting slayer there has ever been, and the love of your undead life," Lorn filled in.

"That too…" Spike smirked. 

Buffy stood coolly and shook Lorn's hand. "What an intro…"

"Your reputation precedes you… You're the only human on God's green earth that has ever changed the nature of a demon's heart… in fact two of them. I'd say you've gone down in the annuls of history for a variety of reasons."

"Yeah well… This is Willow, my best friend. She lives with us and helps with Dawn," Buffy said. Dawn rolled her eyes and raised her broken arm. 

"I'm going to go clean up," Willow stated and left swiftly. 

"Dawn!" Buffy fussed.

"What? She got high on magic, drove into a post breaking my arm and nearly got me killed by a demon. Not so good on the taking care of Dawn front lately, is she?"

"She's sorry Dawn. She's quit magic and is doing her best to do right by you," Buffy reprimanded her sister. 

Lorn watched the interaction between the two women and realized they radiated differently then other humans. "Anybody else know you two aren't exactly human?" Lorn asked quickly.

"What?" the sisters said in unison.

"Well… You're the same…but not. How do I put this? Neither of you have a complete human soul," Lorn said calmly. 

"Excuse me?" Buffy said incredulously.

"Part of each of you is missing… the part that is missing is in your soul… That doesn't make you demons or anything. It just makes you…"

"Incomplete," Spike finished Lorn's statement.

"How is that possible?" Buffy asked, as Dawn looked sick.

"I already knew I wasn't real…now I don't have a soul?" Dawn moaned. 

"Honey," Lorn said putting his hands on either side of her shoulders so he could look her in the eyes. "You have a soul and you are real… just different… I don't want to guess until I hear you sing."

"I have to sing?" Dawn's eyes went wide. "You never said I had to sing," she said turning to Spike seeking solace in his arms.

"Look Bit. Lorn reads peoples and demons auras when they sing. It opens them up to what's inside. Based on the song they chose and how they open their hearts up, Lorn can see what path their on or what path they should be," Spike said stoking her hair. "If it will make you feel better, Buffy and I will sing too."

"We will?" Buffy stated.

"You sing first," Dawn muttered into Spike's chest. 

"Alright, but the last time I sang your sister went running away from me."

"Come on William. Show these ladies how it's done," Lorn smirked.

In a few moments Spike gathered himself enough to sing, knowing if he looked at either girl he would crack up over what he was about to do. He chose 'Ain't too Proud to beg' to sing because he could ham it up. Spike was a very good performer, really getting into the song, as he sang to each girl. 

**_"Now I've got a love so deep in the pit of my heart_****_  
_****_And each day it grows more and more_****_  
_****_I'm not ashamed to come and plead to you baby_****_  
_****_If pleadin' keeps you from walkin' out that door_****_  
  
_****_Ain't too proud to beg, yes you know it (sweet darlin')_****_  
_****_Please don't leave me, girl (don't you go)_****_  
_****_Ain't too proud to plead, baby, baby_****_  
_****_Please don't leave me, girl (don't you go)_****_  
_****_Baby, baby, baby (sweet darlin')_****_  
_****_Please don't leave me, girl"_****__**

Spike ended the song on his knees in front of Buffy belting out the Motown hit. Willow watched the show from the top of the stairs before returning to her laundry. Buffy shook her head as Spike got to his feet and said, "See Nibblet, nothing to it."

"Buffy you go… Please," Dawn asked calmly with her best puppy dog eyes.

Buffy rolled her eyes, knowing no one would ever be able to resist the 'Eyes of Dawn.' She began to sing a song their mother sang to them as children to soothe her sister's nerves. 

**_"Summertime and the living is easy_**

**_Fish are jumping_**

**_And the cotton is high_**

**_You daddy's rich_**

**_And your mama's good looking_**

**_So hush little baby don't you cry."_**

Buffy had a far off look in her eye as she sang. By the time she was done she realized she was crying… and so was Dawn. Lorn patiently watched the two sisters cling to each other in grief and joy. They both missed their mother. "Go ahead, Dawnie. Nothing to be scared of," Buffy whispered.

Dawn looked at Lorn and then at the others with a curious look. She started singing a Pink Floyd song 'On the turning away.' It had heavy lyrics for a teenager, but it was music Spike had introduced her to and the song somehow reminded her of Buffy. She got to the last part of the song with conviction, and she sang out. 

**_"No more turning away_**

**_from the weak and the weary_**

**_No more turning away _**

**_from the coldness inside. _**

**_Just a world we all must share_**

**_It's not enough to stand and stare_**

**_Is it only a dream that there'll be_**

**_No more turning away?"_**

Lorn looked on with wonder at what he was seeing in the child on her way to being a woman. "Wow… Kid… That was amazing… You don't need me to tell you where you're headed. You know that already," Lorn said to Dawn who smiled brightly. "I think I can shed light on the whole missing soul thing," he commented turning to them all. "Dawn needs another to be complete…"

Buffy cut Lorn off mid sentence. "My sister doesn't need anything or anyone to be complete." Her anger flared off of her in great waves. Lorn soon saw flashes of Buffy's teen years several with his friend Angel. All the pain he had encountered in Angel over Buffy were compounded in the small form of this woman who was her sister's age when she fell in love with the souled one. 

"Buffy, calm down. Lorn is just trying to help," Spike said soothingly caressing her shoulder.

Suddenly the front door flew open as Xander waltzed in. "I brought donuts and… Merciful Heavens what is that?" Xander stared at Lorn in all his glory and style. 

"_That_…" Dawn empathized "is my new friend Lorn. Lorn this is Xander. He likes to eat his foot."

"Nice to meet you… You're the one marrying Anyanka, right?" 

"Anya," Xander corrected.

"Wicked Demon in her time…You must be something special," Lorn stated smoothly. "You should come to my club reopening. She would love to see some of her old friends. And of course, Spike will be singing," Lorn said with a broad smile.

"Spike…sing. Oh I am so there," Xander stated.

"Thanks a lot mate. Now I'll have the whelp in the audience with demon girl," Spike groaned.

"Oh calm down… Angel's gonna be singing too so you won't be not be the laughing stock… I have to do it for comedic value."

"Peaches singing… Tell me he didn't sing 'Feelings.'"

"No… but he did sing 'Mandy'." Spike busted laughing. 

"Hey folks … Can we get back to the reading on Dawn's humiliating singing?" Dawn demanded.

Both demons looked at Buffy who still looked ready to blow a gasket. "I don't think so pet," Spike ventured. "Buffy didn't seemed to like what was being said."

"Well, I want to know," she stated clearly.

"Dawn, I don't want what he says to influence what you do or what you want," Buffy said calmly. 

"Pet, just because you don't want her to have to have a destiny doesn't mean she doesn't have one," Spike interjected.

"This has nothing to do with destiny," Buffy huffed.

"Actually you're wrong. Little thing has a whole lot of destiny…that's why she was sent to you to protect her," Spike said firmly.

"Her destiny is done. She is no longer in danger of being used as the key."

"I don't know anything about a key, but your little sister can open wholes between dimensions… let alone touch the Ether," Lorn stated with authority. "She just needs…"

"No," Buffy yelled. "I'm not listening to this… Dawn doesn't need anything. She just needs to be a normal teenage girl."

"But I'm not Buffy," Dawn said gently, "and I'm never going to be."

Buffy couldn't take it anymore and fled the house. "Can we say denial?" Xander groaned. "I'll go after her. Make sure she doesn't destroy any property."

"She's got a temper," Lorn commented.

"You've never seen her on her period," Dawn groaned.


	7. Breathe

Title: Hyperventilate

Author: Joy

Email: HREF="mailto:SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com"SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

"Buffy… Wait up…" Xander called after the blonde girl quickly fleeing her house. 

"Xander I'm not in the mood to chat," she barked.

"I can see that… Why not head to the Magic Box and work off some of that aggression?"

"As long as you don't try to talk me into talking to that guy."

"Fine…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike, Lorn, and Dawn sat around looking at each other for a moment or two after Buffy stormed off. "Lorn, can I have a minute with Dawn?"

"Sure… I'll call Cordy and see how my favorite bite size human is after his awful night." Lorn left the room to allow Spike and Dawn to talk.

"Alright Bit, here's the deal. You can either wait until Buffy comes around or you can find out what Lorn saw. What ever he tells you will be between you and him… I won't have any part of it," Spike stated clearly.

"Let me think it over," Dawn said and headed up to her room. 

Willow saw her upstairs and ventured a conversation, "How'd it go Dawn?"

Dawn took a deep breath and decided it was time to let Will off the hook. "Buffy went psycho sister and fled. I have to decide whether or not to hear the deal without Buffy's approval and…" she got this look on her face of peace. "Maybe you should go downstairs and get some direction yourself… Can't hurt when you're trying to start over."

"Thanks Dawnie," Willow said all choked up as the teen entered her room.

While Willow and Dawn were talking, Spike took Lorn aside. "What did you see for Buffy? I know you don't normally give the info to others but… she is so lost. Please at least tell me which way to face her."

Lorn looked so sad at Spike; "She's stuck Spike… Her dreams are as much about Dawn as they are about her. Until she chooses to see what is going on, she won't be going anywhere."

"Lorn… Help me…" Spike pleaded.

"Love her…all of her. I know you get pissed with her ebb and flow about you but honestly just stick it out. Be the thing she beats on and yells at. Someday soon, she'll move past the anger and into acceptance… including you and Dawn," Lorn said crossing to the phone. 

Willow descended the stairs and saw the green guy on the phone while Spike sort of paced. "You look worried."

"I am… Buffy's… Forget it. You don't need anything added to your plate right now," Spike said running his hand through his hair.

Willow quirked her head at him and then her eyes came into focus like she was seeing him for the first time. "My God… You are her other half now…aren't you?" She breathed rapidly. "You're who she's been going to… I was so wrapped up in fixing her and things, I didn't even think about…" Spike stared dumbfounded at the now crying witch. "I've been so blind."

"Whoa… What's with the water works?" Lorn asked reentering the room. Willow began to sob and sunk down into the sofa. Lorn quickly saw images of Buffy dead, Spike crying, Spike caring for Dawn. Then other images came faster of Buffy and Angel then Angel becoming Angelus. Images of demons and witchcraft and finally of the redhead killing a fawn. 

Lorn knelt down in front of Willow and spoke softly; "Spike will never be Angelus. He doesn't have it in him. He's too human now to go back… I promise. I've seen his heart. He lives to love Buffy and Dawn. Nothing will ever change that…" Willow looked straight into the red eyes of this demon and knew he spoke the truth. "Now if you want to get out from under this cloud you have over you, let yourself off the hook for Buffy's life. You brought her back and you suffered for it, but let her be responsible for her life. You can't make her happy."

Willow sunk further down into the couch. "But Spike can…I just want to know when Spike became the one she ran too?" she asked softly. 

Lorn decided to field the question, so Spike wouldn't screw it up with arrogance. "She trusted him before she died. And when she came back, he was the only one who understood how it felt to be dead… She ran to him because she's not like you anymore. She's more like him. That doesn't make you a bad best friend… It makes him a better friend and lover." 

Willow's eyes stared shocked. Spike scrunched his face up in frustration, hiding his face in his hands. "A better what?" she spat incredulously.

Lorn turned to Spike with trepidation. "I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

"She was with you up to the last sentence, mate," Spike said with a sigh.

The redhead began to hyperventilate as Dawn came down stairs. "Oh My God. What did you do to Willow?"

"Put your head between your legs and breath slowly," Lorn said to Willow before addressing Dawn. "I forgot that sometimes the whole truth isn't good with humans."

"Spike and Buffy…" Willow mumbled from between her legs completely missing the fact that Dawn was even there. 

Dawn got a big smile on her face. "Oh good it's out in the open. Will, you can't tell me you're too surprised?" Spike, Willow and Lorn just looked at her like she grew another head. "Oh please. I maybe a teenager but I'm not stupid. She was always over there to see you. Then she was always mad at you for no good reason. And come on… She fought a demon all night, please!"

"Oh God," Willow groaned. "It's been going on since then… you were the reason…"

"Breathe slowly," Lorn said soothingly.

"You breathe slowly. I just found out my best friend has been sleeping with a vampire for weeks and hasn't told me… And Dawn knew and I didn't… Can I have some coffee?" she directed to Dawn. 

"It's not exactly like that, pet. I hadn't seen her since the day she became inviso girl."

"Oh god… Then you were having sex… Xander saw you and he didn't know… This just keeps getting worse," Will grumbled.

"Hey now… I'd be a right good boyfriend if she'd stop freaking that you Scoobies would act like this," Spike responded with a pout. 

Willow looked up at him and started to giggle, then out right laugh. "You look so funny when you pout. I mean… The Slayer of Slayers and you're all pouty lipped."

Dawn returned with Willow's coffee. "Oh yeah… That's great… But you should have seen him all sly, coaxing Buffy to sleep next to him last night… Buffy apparently can't resist the pouty lips either." Both girls laughed. 

Spike actually blushed. "You were asleep! You were supposed to be asleep!"

"Not quite Big Bad. I'm made of slayer blood. I tend to wake up when someone stares at me while I sleep," Dawn informed him. "By the way, I think it is very sweet the fact that you are want to making love to Buffy instead of just shag her."

Now Spike began to hyperventilate. 

"I told you before and I'll say it again… I like you," Lorn said to Dawn.

"Slayer is going to stake me for this," Spike muttered as he attempted to breathe slower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy pounded on the punching bag with great ferocity, while Xander looked on more and more concerned. "Buff, you want to tell me who you're pretending that bag is right now?"

Buffy grunted as she kicked it hard, "Anyone who tries to take away my sister."

"Okay… But no one is trying to take away your sister," Xander reasoned.

"Oh yes they are. The powers that be keep sending me dreams that Dawn is leaving. That guy shows up and says Dawn is incomplete… She's the only solid thing in my life. Are they just going to keep taking everyone away?"

Xander walked up behind Buffy and hugged her shoulders. "I don't think Dawn is going anywhere… I think you're just getting asked to loosen your grip on her."

Buffy shrugged Xander off harshly. "You're not helping."

"Fine… If you don't want to see it, stay blind." Xander left Buffy punching away at the bag again and headed for the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's official… Buffy is not listening to reason," Xander announced reentering the house. Spike was breathing into a paper bag, Dawn and Willow were giggling together, and the green guy was patting Spike's shoulder. "What's up with him?"

Willow got up and walked over to Xander. "Xan… You need to sit down."

"Red please. How much deader do you want me?" Spike groaned at Willow. 

"You're the one that said Buffy wasn't telling cause we'd freak. I've known Xander the longest… I'll tell him," Will said confidently. "Now Xander… Hand me your stake and cross."

"What the hell is going on?" Xander asked wildly.

"Oh… You'll be fine," Dawn huffed. "Just hand them over so Spike can stop being a wuss."

"Hey now," Spike fussed. "I am not a wuss… I just know he's going to try to kill me. Can't blame a guy for wanting to protect himself."

"It's okay Spike… I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. Plus Buffy would kill him if he did," Dawn spoke with authority. 

"You really are coming into your own kid," Lorn commented.

"Will someone please tell me why I'm going to kill Spike?" Xander asked angrily. 

Willow held his hand supportively and said, "Buffy… Buffy…" She couldn't keep a straight face. 

"Oh I'll do it myself…" Spike growled and stood up. "Nope… Promised Buffy… Can't," he said sitting back down.

"Buffy's shagging Spike," Dawn said from the couch. All the room looked back at her in amazement. "What? It's the best description, right?"

Xander was on his feet in a second, "You are what?"

"Look mate… I…" Spike began to speak when Willow stopped him. 

"Spike has been the one Buffy has gone to when she's needed anything since she's been back. We just can't know what it's like to be dead… I've been given on good authority that Spike will never hurt Buffy… or really anyone else. We knew he changed this summer. I think it would be best to show Buffy we support her in whatever she decides… After all we don't go hammering you about what if Anya gets her powers back."

Xander stood fist clenched and listened, trying to absorb what was being said. The last line of Willow's speech got his attention as he began to pace. "How long has this been going on?" he grumbled. 

"What part?" Spike asked.

"The… Don't make me say the words…" Xander ground his teeth.

Willow stepped in front of him. "They were friends and it went from there… Just like the rest of us."

"How long?" Xander spat. His eyes went suddenly big as he put some things together in his head. "Oh my God… I walked in on you and her… She was what you were swatting at… and the ear…"

"What ear?" Dawn asked as Spike glared at her. "She nibbled on your ear… She loves doing that to guys…"

"Buffy's going to stake me," Spike said to himself shaking his head. 

"No she won't," Dawn interjected. "Buffy loves you…in a weird way. She'll be pissed but she'll come around. She always does… Plus Willow's okay with it and Xander is going to get over it…"

Xander interrupted, "I'm not either… I'm scarred for life."

"Oh, get over yourself," Dawn huffed.

"Now you listen here," Dawn said addressing both Willow and Xander. "You will be happy for Buffy that she has someone to talk to and share her life with. Spike is the only one who can really share her world… So as of this moment, you will remember he is the missing piece to her soul since she's gotten back. You hear me!" 

Both Scoobies nodded with a little fear of the teenager. Lorn looked on with a smile. "Do you even need me to tell you the rest of what I saw?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope…I got it," Dawn stated clearly. 

"Alright then… I'm gonna head home since my services are no longer needed," Lorn said simply.

"Hey… Stay till she gets back. We may need some back up," Spike asked his friend.

"Mate, the best one to handle Buffy on all matters is standing right there. If there is anyone who she'll believe it's Dawn. Besides, I have to go check on the status of the club… I will see you soon with guitar in hand. And I hope the rest of you will come too… especially you Dawn. There is someone I want you to meet."

"See ya later Lorn," Dawn said with a smile. Spike and Lorn hugged a moment and then parted. 

The black sedan left the driveway as Buffy came home. Lorn passed her on the street and smiled. "It's show time!" he commented and drove off.


	8. Truth

Title: Truth

Author: Joy

Email: HREF="mailto:SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com"SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Willow stared out the window after Lorn and saw Buffy approaching. "Here she comes… What do we do?" Willow commented. Xander and Spike looked at each other for a second then looked to Willow.

"Spike, you go into Buffy's room and wait. Willow and Xander you head down toward the basement to make an escape to the Magic Box. She doesn't need to deal with you right now… but I know you'll want to listen. I'll face her first and try to get her to see reason. She will most likely go running to Spike next then back to the box. I don't know how this is going to play out but it won't be pretty. Buffy in Denial normally makes things go Boom," Dawn ordered. All scattered to their positions as Buffy's key turned in the lock. 

Dawn stood confidently in the living room as Buffy approached. "Ya feeling better," Dawn ventured. 

"No…" Buffy huffed and started toward the stairs. 

Dawn met her at them and said, "Lorn is gone and we need to talk before you go hide in your room."

"I was not going to hide… I was going to take a relaxing bath."

"Fine… But first we talk," Dawn insisted. 

"What about?" Buffy muttered.

"Don't play oblivious with me. That may work with the Scoobies but I'm your sister. I know how you work… Why did you run off?"

Buffy looked at Dawn Annoyed. "A demon waltzes into our house to tell you your future and I'm supposed to be all hunky dory about it."

"Oh but the dreams you've been having about killing the man with the purple eyes who is trying to lead me to my destiny… that I'm supposed to be happy about," Dawn snapped back. 

Willow and Xander looked at each other, while Spike listened intently from upstairs. Buffy's eyes grew big. "How did you know about that?"

"I had the same dream. After you came to Spike's last night I got a personal visit from our stranger. I saw your dream and your reaction…. I saw all your dreams," Dawn stated calmly. "You weren't being straight with any of us especially me… You want so badly to live your teen years vicariously through me that you won't accept I wasn't bound for the ordinary either." Buffy sank down to the stairs. "You have to let me go Buffy," Dawn said in a whisper. 

Buffy let out a short groan and stood. "No… I won't let you go."

She took off up the stairs where Spike was retreating into her room. 

Dawn sighed and met Willow and Xander on the way out. "Maybe Spike will have more luck."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy flew into her room slamming the door not noticing a thick blanket had been placed over the shades. She didn't notice the Blonde in the corner as she thrashed about beginning to undress. 

"Not that I don't love to see you naked but I thought I should mention I'm standing behind you," Spike said in her mid motion. Buffy spun around and attacked Spike's mouth. "Pet," Spike said pushing her away. "I'm not a punching bag or a blow up doll if you haven't noticed."

Her eyes were glassy with rage and lust. Buffy looked like a caged animal in heat. She breathed heavily and stormed into the Bathroom. Spike sighed and went after her. She slammed the door on his leg, which he promptly forgot as he grabbed her shoulder. Buffy spun to deck Spike only hitting air as he had side stepped her and was unbuttoning her jeans, before she noticed. 

"Lets try this again pet. You're frustrated as hell and would like to use me as an outlet. That isn't going to happen. What is going to happen is we are both going to undress and get in the bath. I will, out of the goodness of my undead heart, wash you from top to bottom, hair included. I may even give you a backrub if you behave. But I will not be treated like a whore… Do you understand?" Spike stated firmly.

Buffy, with a sort nod, let out her breath in a long stream and let Spike undress her. She closed her eyes to her life and let Spike take care of her. She gave him the weight of her world for a few moments. 

Spike hurriedly undressed himself and turned on the water while slowly undressing Buffy. His hands touch lightly her body. He set her on the toilet while he search for girlie bubble bath or bath oil. He lit one candle grabbed some bath salts and a mug and led Buffy into the bath. 

Spike sat down first and offered his hand for Buffy to step in. She naturally went to sit opposite of him but Spike tugged her back to his chest. "You lay back here so I can reach you easier," Spike commented. Buffy for once was silent, going with the flow rather then causing trouble. When Dawn was making more sense then she was, the world was askew. 

The bath salts fizzed around them as Spike massaged Buffy's shoulders gently. Buffy closed her eyes and put all her weight on Spike's chest. He took lavender smelling body wash and caressed her body with it, massaging her muscles as he went. Buffy sighed and moaned a little at the careful attention she was being given. 

"Sit up," Spike whispered to the Slayer as she lazily did as she was told. He filled the cup with warm water and drenched her newly shortened hair. Spike placed a small amount of shampoo in his hand and began to run it over Buffy's head. He massaged her scalp in the most relaxing way that she naturally leaned back on Spike's chest again. Spike smirked slightly before saying, "Like this, pet?"

"You have forever to stop," Buffy muttered. 

He kissed her cheek softly then said, "Up again so I can wash out the suds and add the stuff that makes your hair so soft."

Buffy lifted her head and felt the warm water running down her head and neck. After a few cups of water, the cool sensation of her conditioner being worked into her hair by cold fingers pervaded her senses. She relaxed against Spike's shoulder again while the conditioner set and nearly fell asleep. 

Spike lifted his chest not to disturb the slayer and rinsed her hair thoroughly. She sighed against his chest. "Luv," Spike whispered. "I'm going to pick up and take you to your room. I'll dry your hair and let you sleep. You're exhausted."

Buffy nodded with a yawn. Denial takes a lot of ya, Spike thought. Buffy was being carried away, encompassed in a nice soft towel. She was laid down on her bed for a moment before Spike began to towel her off with loving soft strokes. Soon Buffy found herself propped up with Spike behind her. He was hand drying her hair and kissing her temples as he went. "Sleep well, luv," was the last thing Buffy remembered hearing as she drifted off to sleep wrapped in Spike's arms. 

**Buffy stood in the Bronze and drank in shadows from the catwalk above the dance floor. It could have been any Saturday night when she was fifteen. She saw herself dancing with Angel down below. Momentarily he morphed into the violet-eyed man and then returns to himself. Buffy scoured the crowd and saw Willow dancing with Oz, who also temporarily transformed. Further away she saw Xander and Cordelia in a lip lock. Before her eyes Xander transformed.**

**"What the hell?" she muttered. **

**"What did you think, pet?" Spike spoke from behind her, transforming back and forth between himself, the violet-eyed man, and the wolf. "Did you think you could hide from me? From them? They made you. They know your heart." **

**Buffy turned to run but stopped short seeing Dawn with the boy from her earlier dream. They were about to dance. "That's all we do, slayer, is dance," Spike whispered as he took Buffy into his arms. "I will always come for you."**

**The Scene faded from her eyes and she stood in blackness. The violet-eyed man appeared from smoke and stood facing her. "Who am I Buffy? Who am I really?" his voice was at first his own but then became laced with others. Buffy shook her head. "Is it so hard to believe I would come to you again?" he asked.**

**"Let me think," Buffy demanded. The voices were all wound into one. She couldn't tease them apart. **

**Dawn appeared in the blackness, her eyes and voice her own, "The voices are of love Buffy. You hear Angel, and Riley, and Spike." Buffy's eyes went wide as the boy from her dream appeared next to Dawn. She took his hand in faith. "I have a partner waiting for me… And I will find him. Yours is already with you and you reject him."**

**The violet-eyed man came and gathered Buffy in his arms for a dance. "You have hurt me before," Buffy whispered.**

**He smiled, "You chose of love a man you were never meant to. I tried to stop you…distract you… But you were so full of love." **

**"There were others," Buffy said as they continued to dance. **

**"I brought you Riley and you rejected him… never giving him your heart with loves abandon. So now I have given you the only one that fits you perfectly… the one you were always meant for. Can you accept that? Can you trust that?" **

**With those words the violet-eyed man disappeared from her arms and Spike was standing in his place. "Can you accept me, luv? Can you trust me?" Buffy leaned****forward and kissed Spike sweetly and with pure love.**

Buffy startled awake as Spike reassuringly stroked her arms to calm her down. "It's alright pet. The dream's over."

She squirmed a little putting some space between her and Spike. "If you said to me 'I will always come for you,' what would you mean?" Buffy asked blankly. 

Spike quirked an eyebrow and said, "If we were in bed it would be a exhortation of your abilities…" he paused and she seemed completely unfazed by his comment. "Otherwise I would mean that if I should ever have to leave, I would always come back. Not even death could keep me from you," he said in a low whisper. 

"You said that to me in my last dream… I understand now… It wasn't a demon after Dawn…or vampire… A boy… A love…will come for my sister…and everything in me will want to 'protect' her from the pain I have gone through," Buffy said and then turned toward Spike. "I cannot do that anymore then I can pretend that you and I aren't… whatever we are." Buffy turned away, not looking at Spike. "Dawn's destiny requires a partner… a love… for her to work with… It will be sooner then later. I can't and shouldn't stop it… I, it seems, have a partner already…that I've always been dancing with."

Spike could scarcely breathe as she said the words. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently whispered, "I will always come for you. Always… I love you Buffy. One day you'll love me too… It doesn't have to be scary… You were so afraid you were headed down the wrong path with me. I guess the guys upstairs decided it was time to show you differently."

"Yeah," she sighed relaxing into Spike's arms. "How do we tell Xander?" she asked with a giggle. 

"Don't have to… Now don't get mad, pet, but Lorn sort of spilled the beans to Willow, who had already figured out most of it. Dawn came in praising herself for how well she could keep a secret and how smart she was at figuring it out before everyone else. Apparently she's known for a while. She's got a mouth on her too," Spike said snuggling with a very mystified Buffy. "Xander came in and Willow tried to tell him but just ended up laughing. So Dawn spouted off leaving Xander ready to stake me but then Will reminded him no one harasses him about the prospect of Anya going back to her demony ways. It took him no time to put together that he had walked in on us while you were invisible. He claims he is scarred for life but has made no attempt to kill me so I think we're good."

"This all happened while I was punching the bag at the Magic Box?" Buffy asked.

"Yep," Spike said kissing Buffy's head. "It was quite a sight. You should have seen Dawn, ordering Xander to get over himself, fussing at both Will and Xander that they let you have some happiness with me, and then pulling out all the stops kicking them out and banishing me to your room while she talked to you."

"Guess Little sister is coming into her own."

"I think she's realizing she has your backbone and some authority with the group. She maybe the youngest but she also has a destiny to fulfill."

"What now?" Buffy asked quietly into the crook of Spike's neck. 

"Well," he smirked, "We are both naked under here."

"We are, aren't we?" she smirked back. 

Spike dropped the bravado and touched Buffy's cheek. "You could let me actually make love to you."

Buffy's face went soft as she looked into his deep blue eyes, "Nothing would make me happier." She pulled him down into a soft kiss and looked back up to his face. His body was over hers as they began caress each other. "I love you," she whispered quietly into his neck. 

Spike pulled his head up to look into Buffy's eyes. It was there. She really did love him and she had admitted it. Tears dropped from his eyes onto her face. "I love you, too. You will never be alone again."

TBC


	9. Caritas

Title: Caritas

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

            "This place is cool," Dawn said with wide-eyed wonder at her surroundings. Caritas looked better then ever. 

            "Sure, if you don't mind the fact we're the only humans here," Buffy said as she sipped on her soda.

            "You are so xenophobic… or species phobic or what ever kind of phobia there is for demons," Dawn bickered.

            "Hey, if it comes down to them or you, who would you want me picking?" Buffy bounced back. 

            "Hey now," Lorn said coming to the Scooby table. "You are invited as long as there's no violence. Got it Buffy?"

            "Yeah, yeah… From what Angel says, I couldn't fight in here if I tried."

            "That's true too," Lorn said stealing away from the table to check on other customers. 

            "Hi guys… Wow, you all did come," Cordelia said carrying Connor in her arms along with his diaper bag. "Seat please."

            "Here you go," Xander said standing up for Cordelia. "So this is the Spawn of Angel. He looks normal."

            "He is… Aren't you little guy?" Connor cooed at Cordy. "All right, everyone this is Connor," showing off the baby in her arms. "The brunette is Fred… We found her in the dimension Lorn is from. This is Gunn and you remember Wesley. Both rogue demon hunters before joining the agency… You now have met Angel Investigations." Wesley and Gunn grabbed another large table and rolled it to the Scoobies. 

"Alright then," Buffy began. "Fred and Gunn, you won't be expected to remember all our names but here they are anyway: I'm Buffy, but I think you knew that. This is Willow…"

            "I'm a grateful recovering witch," Willow said with a smile.

            "That's new," Wesley commented to Gunn as they sat on either side of Fred.

            "Tara…" Buffy continued.

            "I'm a witch too."

            "Not in need of recovery," Willow said casually touching Tara's arm, as they both smiled in a flirtation manner. Gunn looked at them with question, then to Wesley, who just shrugged.

            "Xander…"

            "Construction worker and all around Joe Normal… Well, except I'm marrying the ex-vengeance demon over there." He pointed off to his left. "Where did she go now?" Xander asked.

            "I'm right behind you," she said tapping him on the shoulder. "Hi, I'm Anya… I just saw a Incubus I haven't seen in 500 hundred years."

            "That's great honey," Xander said kissing Anya sweetly. "Look, Spawn of Angel." Xander said pointing to Connor.

            "It's chewing on a bunny… Why would you let a baby do that?" Anya asked Cordelia. 

            She looked confusedly at Xander. "She hates bunnies," he whispered

"Anyway, this is my younger sister Dawn. And before you ask any questions, Cordelia or Wesley, it will take you a minute then all these memories will hit you," Buffy said quickly. Wesley and Cordy sort of looked at each other then looked back. 

"I'm not real," Dawn said with a big smile.

            "Dawnie," Tara said with frustration. "You are too real… just different."

            "How is it she's not real?" Fred asked

            "Well, I didn't exist as of last year and now I do. But I have memories of my whole life and they have memories of me being there too. It's weird to think I didn't exist," Dawn said with a far off look.

            "You existed, just differently," Buffy fussed. 

            "What are you two bickering about now?" Spike asked walking up to the Summers women. "Hi all… Thank you for coming to settle once and for all how much better a performer I am then Peaches."

            "How many times do I have to say 'don't call me that'?" Angel stated clearly over Spike's shoulder. They obviously had just come from back stage where most of the evening's performers were assembled. 

            "Oh, stop grousing. You've called me worse," Spike snipped back. 

"Look, Spawn of Angel," Xander said to Spike pointing at Connor.

            "Honey," Anya said. "It's not funny anymore."

            "Thank you," Angel said with a smirk then introduced himself, "Angel."

            "Anya. We have met but it was a while ago, when I was still a demon… Ya know you really shouldn't let your son have contact with those little fluffers." Angel looked confusedly at Xander then Cordy who both just signaled to let it go.

            Spike cleared his throat. "This is Dawn… You haven't actually met her."

            Angel looked for a moment at the teen then said, "Right. Pleased to meet you."

            "Sorry, can't say the same," Dawn replied.

            "Dawn!" Buffy snapped as Spike laughed. "She gets this from you. I swear she wasn't nearly this rude before you…"

            "Before I what?" Spike asked batting his eyes. "Started corrupting the Summers women… Sorry, luv… She has your blood, your backbone… your tongue."

            "Hey… How bout my backbone…my tongue?" Dawn retorted.

            "Fine, then you apologize with your tongue," Spike said regarding her.

            "You've said far worse," Dawn pouted.

            Spike smirked at her then at Angel. "Yes, but that is in the privacy of our own home… Not to my Sire's face where he can attempt to eviscerate me."

            "What does eviscerate mean?" Dawn asked.

            "Next spelling test," Spike said kissing her head sitting next to both women. 

"Okay that was weird," Cordelia said looking at the little family. "Buffy & Spike… living together… Raising a teenager."

            "Oh, but you holding Angel's baby is real normal?" Spike commented.

"I'm confused," Fred said raising her hand a bit. "Who is he?" pointing to Spike. "Didn't he just call Angel his Sire?"

            "William the Bloody," Spike said shaking her hand across the table. "Or Spike for short."

            "But she's the slayer," Gunn stated in confusion. 

            "Thus being where my weirdness comes in. I mean hello, you tried to kill me last time I saw you," Cordelia fumed. Spike just looked at her and smirked. 

            "No, I tried to kill Angel last time you saw me. Prior to the hardware."

"Can I hold the baby?" he asked out of left field. 

            "No…" Angel's crew minus Angel shouted. 

            "Come on Peaches. He's sort of like my baby brother or weird nephew or something. Plus I can't bite him, especially not in here," Spike said addressing Angel. 

            Angel looked at Buffy, who nodded. "Let him hold Connor," Angel said with a sigh. Cordelia gave him the evil eye. "We have to start excepting this at some point," he said reassuringly. 

            "You hurt him, I stake you," Cordelia said firmly. "Or I'll let Angel eviscerate you."

            "Noted," Spike smirked. 

            The baby was passed over to the chipped one. "Hey there bite size…" Spike said to the baby. Glaring eyes hit him from all sides. "Hey, that is what Lorn called him when he came to visit." Spike said to justify himself. 

            "When did Lorn visit him?" Gunn asked in disgust. 

            "A month or so ago," Wesley responded. "It was only for a day."

            "Well, Nipper… you're going to have one weird life. Your mommy, well she was a nut job and a real bitch, but man did she have balls. Strongest lady I had ever met for many years, till I met the Slayer here. Your aunt Dru is off her rocker, so if you ever see her… run, hide, or crawl as the case maybe. I don't think she would mind turning a baby. But that is just unpleasant so we won't think about that… So I guess I'm the most normal you're going to get for family on this side. Seeing how I have this piece of government issued hardware in my noggin… I'm still fun though. I can teach you how to hotwire cars, play guitar, and even appreciate Shakespeare- Something your father was never good with." Angel smirked at Spike's description of his vampire family and his lack of literary prows compared to Spike. "You don't have to worry about me and the biting thing… You're all human so I can't… but besides that, and I wouldn't last an hour afterwards, and I kind of like the idea of a little person running around driving your daddy nuts now that I'm not there to do it anymore."

            "Ain't that the truth," Angel muttered. Buffy shot him a glare. 

            "Okay another thing… Can't ever let dad get too happy… So that means less then perfect on report card, sneaking out, and hiding dad's blood occasionally… If he does get happy then you're gonna meet the other part of dad. Right evil fellow… He'd eat you in a heart beat," Spike said.

            "Hey!" Angel shouted leaning to take his child as Spike leaned away and into Buffy. "If you're gonna say stuff like that, I'll take back my son."

"Oh, relax Peaches."

            "Peaches… What's with the Peaches thing?" Gunn asked quirking an eye at Angel. Angel let out a nervous laugh.

            "Yeah, Angel why don't you tell them about that nickname?" Buffy smirked.

            "I see you've gotten sadistic with age," Angel snipped back. 

            "Hey, I've died twice, once more then you… I'm allowed fun at your expense."

            "That's my girl," Spike said with a big smile kissing Buffy's forehead.

"Okay, once again with the weird," Cordy said.

Spike smiled and turned his attention back to Connor. "Okay little one… This lady is called a Slayer. She kills vampires, because that's her job…but she has found it in her heart to love both your papa and me, so we're pretty lucky blokes… Well, she did send your daddy to hell for a while…but she had to, to save the world. She does that a lot… She died this summer to save the world. One hundred forty seven days she was in the ground, she was. Oh man… Your dad and I were both a mess. But that's beside the point… I guess she'll kind of be like an aunt to you too because those crazy Powers that Be decided that she and I were a good match, what with the whole thing that I can fight demons and all. Just goes to show that sometimes destiny is a good thing… I mean look at you…you shouldn't be able to exist, yet here you are."

            Buffy kissed Spike a little weepy eyed, "That was sweet."

            "I have my moments… All right, your turn. I got to go make sure that Farnog demon hasn't eaten my guitar. See you in a bit," Spike said as he handed the baby over to Buffy and kissed her. "I'll sing one for you LilBit." Spike said kissing Dawn's head. 

TBC


	10. Dawn verses Angel

Title: Dawn verses Angel

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

"Well that was different," Cordelia said as Angel went to take Spike's seat. 

He was greeted with a hateful stare from Dawn. "Okay, I'll just be moving this chair over here."

"Why don't we just switch seats?" Buffy suggested. "…Hey. Lighten up," she whispered to her sister. 

Gunn looked at Angel and asked, "Why does she hate you so much?"

Angel went to answer but Dawn beat him to the punch, "Because all the memories I have of him involve a great deal of pain for my sister and our family…" Dawn turned her attention to Angel directly, "The people that you work with see you as this great and noble guy that left his one true love to fight the good fight. All I see is a coward. You'll never be noble in my mind…"

"I just think it's interesting that you're the one with the soul, supposedly, but Spike's always treated us better. I mean, even when he was trying to kill Buffy… it was all about the fair fight. You were always messing with our heads. Even when you were 'good' you were like that… It just cracks me up that Buffy is supposedly your one true love and crap like that, but a 'soulless demon' can treat her better and has treated her better then you ever could."

The look on everyone's face was priceless. Buffy's eyes were big but she just rocked the baby not commenting because she really couldn't argue with most of it. Willow uncomfortably looked at Angel with some sympathy but wasn't about to come to his defense, none of the Scoobies would. 

Angel looked at Cordelia for some guidance or support. "Hey. You're on your own guy. I can know that its better the way it is now, but when you put it like that… It does kind of look like you two should never have been together in the first place."

His eyes went big and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Dead boy is going to lose it," Xander ventured to Anya.

"Now if I had said what Dawn said, I'd have gotten yelled at," Anya pouted.

"Yes honey, because you say things like that so often… Dawn on the other hand leaves her tirades to moments when they have the most impact," Xander replied as Buffy stood. The baby had begun to fuss and the tension between the people on either side of her was palpable. 

"Buffy," Angel said catching her attention as he stood up. "You don't believe that, do you?"

Buffy looked at Connor, who was now cooing at her. "I think from what the Powers have shown to me, Cordy is right. But that doesn't change what has been… How about we move on to a more constructive topic?"

"I think that was very constructive," Dawn smirked, met by the angry eyes of Angel and the frustrated ones of Buffy.

"You're not helping," Buffy chastised her sister.

"So what? Not one ounce of defense from you about what she said?" Angel asked Buffy not caring whose attention they were drawing. Lorn spotted the scene and went to get Spike to cool things off. 

"Look, she has been caring that around, literally, her whole life. Now maybe she can see you as something other then the big mean vampire that broke her sister's heart a variety of times and ways," Buffy said as she rocked the baby.

"I doubt it," Dawn muttered with her arms folded.

"Hey… give it a rest. You got to vent at him. What more do you want?" Buffy snapped at her sister.

Dawn stood and looked Angel in the eyes as angry as he was. "I want him to admit that he was awful and I want him to admit that Spike is much better at loving you then he was."

"No," was all Angel ground out.

"That's asking too much, Dawn," Buffy stated.

"Just be happy their not having a turf war like Riley and he did," Xander said with a laugh. Glares were sent in his general direction. "I'll shut up now."

"That's exactly what I mean," Dawn growled at Angel getting only an inch away from his nose. "She's not yours… Get off your high horse and stop pretending that Buffy is your property or wife or whatever…You Chose. You walked away. Let her go." Angel started to growl in an animalistic way. 

Spike arrived at that point and took Dawn by the arm. He pulled her out of Angel's face as Buffy moved over to Cordy to hold Connor. "What's up Bit? Happy fun night, remember?" Spike quipped as Dawn continued to glare at Angel. Spike shook her gently to get her to look at him. "You've more then said your peace. You wanted to, you did it. And not the right way… Now go on over to the bar and tell Lorn to make you a drink- something not alcoholic."

"He acts like he's God's gift to the world… Like he has some claim on Buffy that no one can break," Dawn fumed.

Spike spoke softly stroking her cheek with his thumb, "He does, pet. He will always be Buffy's first love…"

"But he wasn't family, Spike. He wasn't anything but the evil outside our door, even when he was good," she pouted. "I want him to let her go… You're family, not him."

Spike drew her into his arms and stroked her hair the way he did with Buffy. He looked over at Angel who looked completely shame faced. Spike kissed the top of Dawn's head as Angel sat down. "He has LilBit. He has… Hasn't tried to eat me or anything, right? No trying to run me off or made any threats… I'm not going anywhere, Nibblet. I'm family. He can't take that away…He has his own family now." 

Spike pulled away a little to look in her eyes, "But you need to let this go now, okay? Because as much as it may turn my stomach, he is the only family I have from the vamp realm that's not crazy. And from time to time we may need each other's help. We're on the same team here, pet. Besides, I know how much you love Lorn and will want to visit. But there is no way in hell I'm going to let you stay here… You'd end up staying with Angel. I trust him with your life. And that's saying something isn't it?" At that Dawn smiled and got a big hug. 

The rest of the crew sat in silence absorbing all that had just transpired. Buffy looked up at Dawn and Spike with a huge smile that showed to all how much she loved them both. Angel let out a breath and gathered his son in his arms. He held the little boy close and got a half smile from Cordelia to cheer him up. Spike let Dawn go and scooted her off toward Lorn. 

Spike turned around to face the amazed faces of most and the beautiful smile of Buffy. He touched her face and smiled endearingly. "Come on Angel. We're going to go make sure this is settled. Bring the baby as protection," Spike said laying a hand on his Sire's shoulder. 

Angel sighed and walked with Spike toward Dawn. He stopped them short. "I… Thank you… You didn't have to make me look like an okay guy. You could have left it with I have my own family now."

"Yeah well," Spike shrugged. "Can't have her in your face every time you're too close for comfort to Buffy… Besides, you could've been a real bad ass about me and Buffy and you weren't. I know it doesn't make you happy, but you didn't try to rescue her from me."

"Not that I didn't think about it?" Angel said smoothly with a smirk.

Spike smirked back, "Noted, mate… I'll be back stage. You go be the grown up and apologize to her for the sins you committed against her even though she wasn't really there… But the same rule applies to her that applies to Connor. You hurt her, I stake you."

"Got it," Angel said. He looked at his son for a minute. "You still like me, right?" Connor promptly giggled at his daddy, making all right with the world. 

Lorn stood behind the counter talking to Dawn. "So the priest comes in to 'Sanctify' the place, sees me and runs screaming… Oh, hi Angel."

Dawn turned to look at him half annoyed, half confused. She thought they were done. Angel looked at Lorn then Dawn then to Connor. "Ya want to hold him?" he finally came up with. 

Dawn was now thoroughly confused. "You didn't just shake him up so he'll throw up all over me?"

Angel broke into a laugh, "He's not a soda can." He noticed a look of fear in Dawn's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Ah… Nothing!" she said quickly. 

"Yes there is… I came over to apologize and I've already messed up," Angel grumbled to his son.

Dawn couldn't help feeling somewhat sorry for him. "It's the laugh." Angel looked at her with confusion. Dawn bit her lip, "When you're little you associate moments with actions… The only time I've ever heard you laugh was when you kidnapped me… You laughed at Buffy's terror… You laughed at my terror."

"Oh god," Angel said swallowing as the memory flooded into his mind. "I'm so sorry."

"I've tried to tell myself that those things didn't happen… but to me they did. Even if they didn't happen, they were built into me to help form who I am and how I act," Dawn said quietly.

"I can't pretend that if you were there I wouldn't have jumped at the chance to torture you to get to her…" Angel replied. "I am sorry though… I know you hate me and I guess you have good reason to… I don't know if you can understand this but Buffy gave me a reason to live, everyday for so long. It's hard to hear how awful you were at loving someone who meant the most to you… But I promise, I'm not going to interfere with Spike and Buffy. As hard as it is for me to admit, I'd rather her happy with him then miserable with me… I wanted her to find happiness. That's why I left."

Angel hugged Connor then laid him in Dawn's arms as she looked at him in wonder. Angel looked down at Connor in Dawn's arms and said, "Your mom asked me to leave… She knew Buffy was to young to realize what she was giving up by being with me… It is ironic that she ended up with Spike though."

Dawn giggled, "Mom loved Spike. He would come by her gallery and they would talk art. He'd come over and have hot chocolate with us… I guess that's probably the reason I'm so much more accepting of Spike." She looked a little guilty as she said the last part. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you in public… I should have confronted you in private, like Spike said to."

"It's okay," Angel said stroking Connor's cheek. "And I understand about Spike. He's been there and put his life on the line for you a lot. I haven't… He loves you about as much as he loves Buffy."

"I know," Dawn said a little teary eyed. "I just didn't want you coming in a wrecking everything when things finally started getting nice again."

"It was awful when Buffy died," Angel ventured.

"Yeah… The Buffybot had to fill in so the Social Workers wouldn't take me away… plus the recent Willow magic addiction, ugha," Dawn said sticking out her tongue. "I got my arm broken with that one."

"Buffybot?" Angel asked.

"Not something we should probably go into," Dawn said with a smirk. 

"Why?" Angel eyed her suspiciously. 

Dawn just smiled brightly at the baby in her arms, "Your daddy doesn't know when to let something go for his own good." The baby laughed. "You think that's funny? How bout this?" Dawn lifted up his little shirt and blew raspberries on his belly.

Connor laughed outright. Angel was in shock and full of joy to watch his son laugh hard. "Do that again," Angel said. Dawn blew again on the baby's tummy and Connor laughed hard again. "That's amazing," Angel muttered. 

"Good thing about teenagers," Dawn said with a smile sitting Connor up in her lap. "We do know the tricks in babysitting."

Angel smiled at her brightly then got serious. "So are we good?" he asked a little nervous. 

Dawn nodded confidently. "We're good," she said as she passed the baby back to him. "You don't mess with my family, I don't mess with yours."

Angel smirked at her attitude. "Kid, you may have your own backbone and tongue, but they definitely resemble Buffy's backbone and _Spike's tongue._"

Dawn laughed, "Thanks."

Lorn interrupted, "Dawn… sorry Angel, I take precedent… The person I wanted you to meet has just arrived."

Angel got off his bar stool, with son in hand, "That's okay, I was going to rejoin the table and show off the new trick Dawn taught me."

"Alright, where am I looking?" Dawn asked as Angel departed. 

Lorn smiled and said, "Not far."

A teenage boy started approaching Dawn, with brown hair that hung down into his eyes. There was something very familiar about him that Dawn couldn't place. He stood about four inches taller then her as he looked down at her with amazingly beautiful violet eyes. "Hi… I'm Wolf."

TBC


	11. Wolf

Title: Wolf

Author: Joy

Email: HREF="mailto:SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com"SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com 

"Hi…I'm Wolf," the very hot guy in front of Dawn said, much to her surprise. "Lorn said he thought we would hit it off."

Dawn just stared at him for a few seconds until Lorn pushed her shoulder. "I'm… I'm Dawn… Wolf?" she half muttered in confusion.

Wolf sort of snorted at her response to his name. "Ya well, my parents were either trying to be cruel or clue me in on something," he said as Lorn passed him a bottled Coke. "This is the only place I can get these."

"You can buy them in the grocery store in Sunnydale," Dawn commented.

"You live on the Hellmouth?" Wolf asked.

"Yep and my sister's the slayer," Dawn stated quickly.

"No wonder you're here. Have you known Lorn long?" he wondered.

"Not long… Sort of brought into my life for guidance and stayed in my life because he was so encouraging." Wolf made a face at her. "What?"

"That just sort of sounds weird… What did you need to be encouraged in?"

Dawn slightly blushed under his concentrated gaze. "Well… Being the Slayer's sister can be intimidating. I really wasn't standing on my own two feet. Lorn just complimented me anytime I said anything or did anything required any sort of guts."

"Like the way you got in that vamp's face over there," he smirked at her. 

"I guess… How'd you know he was a vamp?"

"I was eavesdropping," Wolf said confidently. "Lorn showed me who you were a when I first arrived. I was kind of in the corner over there listening." Dawn was very upset by this. She bit her lip in discomfort. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable… I… Well, to by honest…when Lorn pointed you out, I realized you were the girl in my dreams… I…" He cautiously looked into her eyes, "I've been dreaming of you for a month or so… I guess I figured I should probably go in to this conversation knowing something."

"But I was supposed to come in cold?" Dawn asked slightly frustrated.

"No… It's just… The dreams didn't make any sense in my life or world… I told them to Lorn to get his help… He just sort of laughed and said he had someone for me to meet that could explain them better then he could… So I guess I was in your dreams really… more then you were in mine," Wolf said now biting his lip. 

"We were both kind of in my sister's prophetic dreams," Dawn informed him. "I don't know why you would keep having them since Buffy's stopped."

"But you were in them too… Haven't you had the dreams too? I mean since she stopped," Wolf asked stiltedly.

Dawn took a deep breath as she tried to squeak out an answer, "Yeah but I thought…"

"You thought what?" Wolf asked.

"I…" Dawn got flushed and wouldn't look at the guy she was talking to. He put two fingers under her chin, leading her face back toward his. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Dawn swallowed and looked down. "I thought I was just remembering the dreams because we were so connected in them… Especially the dancing one at the Bronze."

"The Bronze?"

"It's a club in Sunnydale," Dawn said with a little more courage. "Somehow that dream seemed to last longer each time… We danced together longer." She might her lip then said, "I thought it was just wish fulfillment." Wolf looked at Dawn with overwhelming emotion. All he desperately wanted to do was kiss her pouty little lips. 

Lorn observed the couple pulling more and more toward each other, like the force of gravity or magnetic attraction pressed them together. He felt it was time to let Spike know what was going on, rather then risking a huge scene when Dawn inevitably would be kissed by Wolf tonight. Lorn sidled up to Spike backstage, "Hey buddy." 

Spike sort of snarled, not pleased with the whole situation. "Is that the whelp who's supposed to be with my girl or can I take him outside and slap him around for coming on so strong. IT would worth the migraine!"

Lorn sighed then laughed, "That is the much expect violet eyed boy, Wolf."

"His name is Wolf… Is that short for anything or am I supposed to be worried he might pull an Angelus and try to eat my Dawnie?" Spike fumed.

"Well I certainly hope they don't move that fast," Lorn said absent-mindedly.

Spike quickly grabbed Lorn's lapel. "That's not what I meant," he growled. "And if you're even suggesting he that sort of guy, who would take advantage of fifteen year old girl who is trying to follow her destiny, then the Powers be damned… He isn't coming with in a hundred feet of her for at least three years!"

Lorn realized this was serious. "Spike," he said calmly. "Wolf is a good kid, seventeen and very grounded. He's come to me for guidance on several occasions, like most recently when he was having Buffy's dreams… As far as I know he's never really dated because he really didn't know what he was or what he could do. That's how he found me, looking for answers. Girls have never been huge on the priority list with him… His attraction to Dawn is very pure, I promise… but it is also all encompassing. He's the type of guy that would come to visit Dawn in Sunnydale a lot, but would feel better if he was staying at someone else's house so he wouldn't be tempted."

Spike reluctantly let go of Lorn's jacket and ground his teeth.  "I was just hoping to have more time as the most important man in her life," Spike mumbled in a low voice and began to pout. 

Lorn smiled, "I promise you will still be the most important guy for a while yet. She will fall quickly for him…like as in by the end of the night the Powers will have bound their hearts together. But she will still want to be the apple of your eyes, my friend." Spike gave a short nod and sighed. Lorn clapped his hands together and said, "Let's get this show under way," and walked to the stage.

TBC…


	12. Spike on stage

Title: Spike on stage

Author: Joy

Email: HREF="mailto:SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com"SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com 

As Wolf went in for a kiss, Lorn's voice came booming through the PA system, turning Dawn's attention to the stage. "Hello, Hello, Hello… I'm so glad to have ya'll with us to celebrate the return of this fine establishment… Our first performer tonight is an old friend of mine… You're, what, 130?" 

"128, mate," Spike called back.

"To some of you that's ancient and other's he's a baby… It's been close onto three years since he last graced our stage… So without further ado, William the Bloody… Come on up Spike," Lorn yelled. 

Spike took center stage with his guitar and a stool. All the Scoobies cheered including Dawn with a big smile. Wolf took the opportunity to scoot right next to Dawn and lean on bar counter, with the pretense that he could still talk or whisper to her while people were playing. "Kind of like a dad to ya, huh?" Wolf whispered. 

Dawn became flushed at his nearness to her. "More big brother then father…" she whispered. "Highly protective… He might go all 'grrr' on you after the show for being this close… I mean, talking to me for this long."

"He can't… Not in here at least," he leaned close to her ear to whisper. He saw the shiver that ran down her back at his breath hit her face. "Plus vamps in here aren't as scary … they're normally more human then vamp… I think if you saw me in an alley at night or him, you might be more afraid of me."

"Why?" Dawn asked with wide eyes.

Wolf bit his lip thinking he shouldn't have said anything. A quick reality check, which was if she couldn't deal, the Powers wouldn't have brought them together. "My glowing violet eyes and I apparently move like an animal. That and the fact when I'm in danger, I naturally transform into a wolf," he said matter-of-factly. 

"Are you part demon?" Dawn whispered back. 

"I'm not sure what I am. My parents haven't been exactly forth coming with the whole issue. They don't like to discuss it. Has caused serious conflict in my family."

Dawn laughed a bit, "Tell me about it."

Giving him confidence, Wolf went on. "I assume my dad must be something weird because we have the same eyes… I met Lorn looking for some sort of direction on what I was and where to go with it," he said quietly. "The only thing Lorn really told me with absolute authority was my soul was incomplete."

Dawn smiled, "Me too."

Wolf smirked back at her. He bit his lip again, looking down before gazing back at her. "The only other direction Lorn gave me with complete confidence was to meet you."

Wolf was leaning heavily on his arm on the counter and Dawn was staring down at him. "Me too," she whispered before initiating a very gentle kiss. 

The whole world was gone except for the voice of Spike in the background singing some song she didn't know. The whole thing was perfect. Dawn felt like she was drowning from the moment their lips met and continued to nibble at each other's lips. They were the only two people at the bar as far as she could tell, until that is, Willow nudged her back. "Sorry," Willow said quietly. Wolf looked confusedly at the redhead who saw the color of his eyes and freaked for a second. "Agh… I suggest you bring the nice boy with the violet eyes," Willow emphasized to Dawn, "over to meet your sister, the Slayer. She has a tendency toward violence when you aren't under her watchful eye." The last part was entirely for Wolf's benefit. Willow picked up her drink and went back to the table. 

Wolf laughed at the situation and soon Dawn joined in. "Spike's not the only one very protective of you I see," he commented. 

"Yeah well… Big hell god needed me to open some portal, which of course would destroy the world… Everyone who comes to Sunnydale for evil purposes wants to destroy the world by one manner or another… Anyway, everyone had a vested interest in me not getting cut up," Dawn said over her shoulder as they started toward the table. 

"You'll have to tell me about that later," Wolf said quickly to her as they arrived in front of a large group of people that casually acknowledged his presence. A few could have shoot daggers at him with their eyes. Several of them he vaguely recognized from one of his dreams in particular, the awesome dream where he and Dawn were dancing in that Bronze place. "Might want to introduce me, before one of them tries to stake me," he whispered into Dawn's ear from behind. 

Dawn turned into him and smiled, "Can't in here…remember?" Her smile made his knees knock and his mouth hang open slightly. All he could think was how much he wanted to wrap his arms around her and always keep her safe. 

"Hey Dawnie, who's your friend?" Willow initiated, wanting to know whom this teenage hormone was.

Dawn decided to address Buffy. "Sis, this is Wolf. You remember him, right?"

Buffy looked at the kid more closely and laughed. "Man, I didn't think I would see you this soon… I guess hoping it would be a few years away was too much to ask, huh?" Buffy stood and actually hugged him. "Better introduce him to Angel later… I have a feeling you're going to be spending more time here then I'd like," she said with a sigh. 

Spike finished his first song and looked over at the table. Lorn had warned him backstage that the boy Dawn was meant to be with was there. When he saw the teenage boy next to Dawn holding her hand loosely, he sighed as Buffy had. It was way sooner then he had hoped… Maybe when she was thirty… He bit the inside of his mouth to bring him back to reality. 

"Uh, folks," Spike said from stage. "I'm going to sing something very sappy for my favorite teenager, so just bare with me… Dawn this is for you."

****

**_"I know you   
_****_I walked with you once upon a dream.   
_****_I know you   
_****_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam   
_****_Yes, I know it's true   
_****_that visions are seldom all they seem   
_****_But if I know you, I know what you'll do   
_****_You'll love me at once   
_****_the way you did once upon a dream"_**

"I think he's giving his approval," Dawn whispered to Wolf. 

"I can always hope," he whispered back. 

"Hey," Buffy snipped. "Spike is singing to you." Dawn smiled and looked back at Spike on stage. 

Tentatively Wolf's arms came around her waist. Dawn leaned back in Wolf's arms, while he propped his head on her shoulder. Wolf started to sing whisper soft in Dawn's ear along with Spike. Dawn began to get chills from his lips lightly brushing the back of her ear. Wolf got to the line 'you love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream' he tightened his grip around her waist and rubbed his face right against her neck. 

Dawn sucked breath in quickly, getting both Wolf's and Buffy's attention. "Sorry," he whispered. "Part of the whole wolf thing is the desire to nuzzle," he said slightly ashamed. 

"We're going to need to talk about several things before this night is over," Dawn informed him as he saw Buffy looking up at him nodding.

"No problem," he said as he closed his eyes, settling in to the comfortable feeling of Dawn in his arms. 

"Alright, now that the sap is over, lets get down to business," Spike stated, standing away from the stool he had been sitting on. He decided looking into the audience was a bad idea at that point. 

"Come as you are, as you were,  
As I want you to be  
As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy  
Take your time, hurry up  
The choice is your, don't be late  
Take a rest as a friend as an old memoria  
  
Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach  
As I want you to be  
As a trend, as a friend, as an old memoria  
And I swear that I don't have a gun  
No I don't have a gun"

****

            The crowd seemed to enjoy his rendition of the Nirvana song, so he went ahead and sang other loud songs from Pink Floyd and the Sex Pistols. Spike decided to change gears again and sing a song Dawn had played for him. There was something very vampiric about the song or maybe it was he just identified with it so much.

**_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
_**

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"_**

            Spike ventured a glance at his love beaming in her seat with pride for him. His usual smirk crept across his face. "These last two songs are for my lovely lady. I know she will understand the meaning of both, even if the rest of you don't," Spike said smoothly. He launched in to song knowingly the first would embarrass Buffy for their rather lust filled begins but the second would touch her. 

"Take me now, baby, here as I am  
Hold me close, try and understand  
Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe  
Love is a banquet on which we feed  
Come on now, try and understand  
The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, come under cover  
They can't hurt you now  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us

****

**_Have I doubt, baby, when I'm alone  
Love is a ring on the telephone  
Love is an angel, disguised as lust  
Here in our bed 'til the morning comes  
Come on now, try and understand_**

**_The way I feel under your command  
Take my hand, come under cover  
They can't hurt you now  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us  
  
_**

**_With love we sleep, with doubt the vicious circle turns, and burns  
Without you, I cannot live, forgive the yearning burning  
I believe in love too real to feel, take me now, take me now, take me now  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to lust  
Because the night belongs to lovers  
Because the night belongs to us"_**

            Looking at Buffy as she laughed at the beginning '**_Because the night'_** gave him the courage to continue. Spike was never one to back out of a debt but it helped that Buffy was enjoying his performance. Much better response then the last few times he had sung to her. 

Spike took a deep breath that he didn't need at the beginning of his final song, because it looked weird if your singer doesn't breath if you're in the audience. He knew Buffy and he didn't really talk about what is was like for him while she was 'gone' over the summer, but he felt that this U2 song summed it up pretty well. Spike sat back down on the stool as he concentrated on singing full of love and meaning.

"All my life, I worshiped her  
Her golden voice, her beauty's beat  
How she made us feel, how she made me real  
And the ground beneath her feet  
And the ground beneath her feet  
  
And now I can't be sure of anything  
Black is white, and cold is heat  
For what I worshiped, stole my love away  
It was the ground beneath her feet  
It was the ground beneath her feet  
  
Go lightly down your darkened way  
Go lightly underground  
I'll be down there in another day  
I won't rest until you're found  
  
Let me love you, let me rescue you,  
Let me bring you where two roads meet  
Oh come back above, where there is only love  
Only love  
  
My oh my, my oh my  
My oh my, my oh my  
My oh my, my oh my  
My oh my, my oh my  
My oh my, my oh my  
Let me love you true, let me rescue you,  
Let me bring you to where two roads meet  
Let me love you true, let me rescue you,  
Let me bring you to where two roads meet  
My oh my, my oh my  
My oh my, my oh my  
My oh my, my oh my"

            Buffy was crying and clapping at the same time as Spike took a short bow and nod. Lorn arrived on stage to give him a grateful escape while introducing the next singer. "Thank you, William… I hope you'll be back more often."

            Spike growled, "Unlikely," softly.

            "Our next performer…" Lorn continued as Spike departed from the stage and grabbed himself a drink before returning to the White Hat table. He decided to drink all of one Jack Daniels before he grabbed another to help with the impending reality of…the boy.

TBC…


	13. Dealing

Title: Dealing

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

Spike sipped at his Jack Daniels for a minute before Lorn joined him at the bar. "What's up man? You did great." Lorn asked his bleached friend.

"I don't know if I'm ready to deal with…the boy," Spike muttered.

"His name is Wolf… Stop with the grinding of your teeth. He is an amazing person…Oh, wait… I've told you this before," the green man commented sarcastically.

Spike looked at him angrily, "That is my LilBit… I just found out about this… So give me a break. Aren't father's allowed to dislike boys sniffing around their daughters? I didn't even get to worry about her dating the wrong type of guy. She just went straight for her finding the right one. She's going to be sixteen soon. It's just hard."

Lorn slightly frowned, "I'm sorry you feel like your missing out…but aren't you at least happy she's not going to experience the heartache Buffy had too. Wouldn't you have rather been drawn to her like a magnet when she was sixteen then watch her heart to be burned so badly?"

"I don't know Lorn…Buffy learned to stand on her own two feet because of those experiences. If she hadn't gone through them I don't know if she would've been able to jump… I guess you're right though. I was immediately drawn to Buffy, but I thought it was just my taste for Slayer blood. Dru knew better," Spike growled in despair. 

Wolf looked over to the bar seeing Lorn with condolence face on, he knew Spike wasn't really happy about him being there. He decided to go ahead and risk the verbal damage now rather then later when he had more of a chance to get Dawn cuddles. "I'm gonna get another coke… I might be up there for a while," Wolf said nodding to the bar.

Dawn and Buffy both looked over to the bar to see Spike and Lorn conversing rapidly. "Maybe, you should let me talk to him before you try," Buffy said sweetly. 

"I want to talk to him…alone. I want him to ask me all the parent questions that he has, sooner rather then later. I'll even be up for him threatening violence. I just would rather get through all the protective parental stuff, before we get any further along… Maybe its stupid but I really don't like the idea of visiting when your husband can't stand to be around me," Wolf stated clearly. 

Buffy smiled broadly as Dawn tried hard not to laugh. "Uhh… I still think it might be best if I try talking to him first. We can do all the fun threats afterwards," Buffy smirked and turned her attention to Dawn. "Why don't you take this opportunity to introduce him to Angel… And be good!" Dawn smiled and led Wolf over to the souled one. "Dawn you might want to explain things to him about Spike and I first." Dawn laughed.

Buffy walked over to her morose love. She looked back to see Dawn holding both of Wolf's hands in front of them. Dawn swung their arms back and forth. Wolf turned a little pink and Dawn giggled a little. Buffy turned back toward Spike as he wracked his fingers through his hair.

"What's up baby?" Buffy cooed at Spike. "Why haven't you come over to play?"

"I don't know if I ready for this," Spike said as he took another swig.

Lorn deposited himself in front of the couple, "Spike is having a severe case of **_Father of the bride _**syndrome."

"Don't you even mention marriage with Dawn's name attached. I know I'm not ready for that," Spike snipped.

Buffy stroked the back of his neck to calm him. "Wolf is definitely the boy from my dreams, Spike. As weird as it may sound, we knew this was coming and we knew it was coming fast… They sent me the dreams so I wouldn't get in the way, so do me a favor and not get in the way either."

Spike sighed and said, "I don't want to get in the way. I just want her to be her own person rather then feel like she can't do things on her own… I don't know Buffy, would you have rather falling in love with me when you were sixteen? You never would have had to deal with Angelus, or the Riley stuff. If you could go back would you trade that confidence and pain for the time we would have had together? Would I have been chipped sooner? I just don't know."

Buffy smiled, "You're calling up too many 'what ifs' right now. I think the Powers would have found other ways to teach me confidence and I think they will with Dawn. She's gotten very good at speaking her mind and exercising her natural authority in some situations… I think Wolf likes that about her, the way you like it in me." She leaned her head against his.

"You're really alright with this, pet?" Spike asked softly stroking her cheek. 

"You're the one that got me ready for it… So why don't I send Wolf over and let you have your man to man that he so wants to have with you," Buffy said back. Spike looked at her more fully and wrinkled his brow. "First of all, he argued with me over who should talk to you first. Then he says, get this, _'I really don't want to come visit with your husband not being able to stand me' _or something like that_.'_"

Spike began to laugh at the notion. "I guess I shouldn't be too worried about a guy who can't conceive of two people living together who aren't married. That also bodes well with Dawn staying a virgin for a while longer."

"Very true… We can always hope that when she does lose her virginity she doesn't have to send him to hell," Buffy giggled back. 

Spike's face got very serious. "You never told me that was your first time."

Buffy smirked, "We don't talk about when I was with Angel, now do we?"

"But still… God that must have been…"

"Awful," Buffy responded. "It was and it's over… and you know it helps to know that I was never supposed to go there with him… Maybe we should have gotten together when I was Dawn's age. It would've saved me a lot of heartache."

Spike took Buffy's face in his and pulled her to him. He kissed her very passionately. "I love you so much," he muttered before diving in to kiss her again.

"You should lighten up on the hot and heavy over here… The youngins are starting to comment," Cordelia said holding Connor on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah… What they sayin?" Spike asked in his broken English.

"Well Dawn had to explain that you weren't married, which totally flustered the boy… And… Wait, Lorn… I need the bottle from behind the counter," Cordelia said as the child wiggled wanting food badly. 

"Heated?" Lorn asked.

"Yes, please and a blood for Angel," Cordy ordered.

"Coming up… That little guy loves you. If he were in his papa's arms he'd be screaming for food," Lorn commented.

"Yeah well, I have the touch," Cordy said with a smile. 

"You're good at the whole family thing… I hope you and Angel figure out a way to make it work," Buffy said with a smile.

"What?" Cordelia asked in shock.

Spike and Buffy looked at each other then to Cordy. Spike spoke first, "If you and Peaches aren't together then ya should be!"

"Wow… Where'd this come from? I mean, yeah I guess I'm surrogate mom but Angel and me?" she tried to comprehend. 

Lorn approached with the blood and bottle, "There you go… And with my two cents, I say go for it too. You guys are a great team and…"

"Wait a minute here… Has everyone put this together in their brains and not informed me… When did this whole me and Angel thing begin to circulate? Because I really hated him last year," Cordelia insisted.

Buffy looked at her funny, "Well yeah…that's when it started. It got to you so badly when he left. Then when he came back you were not up with the forgiveness thing. From the way Willow was describing it, it sounded like you put him through severe penance to get back in your good graces… Then of course, there was the way you called me all pissed about the baby and Darla. It was like Angel had cheated on you. I guess I assumed that something was up with you two prior to Connor's arrival…" Buffy took Spike's hand and went on, "I know you love him… And I know he loves you… You're a very good team. Much better then he and I ever were. You compliment each other rather then competing for dominance… And you can say whatever you want about his sabbatical this summer after my death, but he was always coming home to you…"  
            Spike piped in saying, "And the way he was furious with you for keeping your illness from him… You only get that mad with someone you love."

Cordelia just kept opening and closing her mouth saying nothing. Connor began to fuss as Angel came up to them. "Hey, I'll take him and feed him. You continue your talk," Angel said taking his son and the bottle. "I'll come back for that in a few minutes," he said pointing to the cup. Angel caught Spike's eye, letting him know that Angel had heard a lot of the conversation. Spike instantly knew that Angel wanted to keep up the appearance that he hadn't heard any of it. Angel walked away and Spike smiled brightly at the two women in front of him.

"Ya know, I bet the only reason he hasn't actually said the words to you is the whole curse thing… You should really think about having it looked at by the witches. Willow is staying off the magic but she and Tara could probably find a way to alter the curse or let him keep his soul and remove the curse part," Spike offered. 

Cordy's eyes went big. Angel was keeping pretty good eye contact with Spike in order to know where things were going. "You're serious. All of you are serious… I can't breathe… How on earth would this work? Why does it take your coming to town for me to find out about this?" she grumbled.

"Look Cordelia, we didn't mean to spring a new concept on you. We just assumed by the way you talk to each other and how you're so in sink with one another that you two were together," Buffy emphasized. "I'm sorry if this seems scary or out of left field but it is there. Maybe you need to sort out what that means."


	14. Angel's up

Title: Angel's up

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

A/N: I don't like it when I don't receive feedback. If you don't like a chapter, just say so. Now review this chapter please!

Angel decided to intervene before Cordelia ran off. "Now I know you think I sing badly," he said walking up to her at the bar, "but you have to stay until you hear the songs I picked out for you and Connor." Angel got into Cordelia's personal space nicely, pretty much pinning her to the bar with his body by where he stood. 

"You picked out a song for me?" Cordy whispered as Buffy and Spike smirked then excused themselves from the bar and headed for the table. 

Angel took Buffy's stool and pulled it next to Cordelia. "Sure… Who else would I be singing too?" Cordelia's face turned a nice salmon color as it heated. "I've been meaning to tell you how much it means to me that you've been helping me with Connor. I couldn't have asked for a better mom for my son." Cordy looked like she swallowed her tongue.

 "What'd he just say?" Buffy asked squirming next to Spike, wanting to know what was so funny.

"He's playing up on how much he likes her being there with Connor. He just pulled the 'no better mom for my son' routine… This is why I call him a poof," Spike answered.

Angel bit the inside of his mouth to prevent him from yelling at Spike, "I heard that." Things hadn't been easy with Cordelia recently because of the whole Darla thing. Fred made little comment about them being good partners and implying they would make a good romantic couple and Angel had to rethink his whole relationship with Cordy. He became fully aware of his feeling for her when she was sick from her vision. Angel realized he was upset before by the thought of losing Cordelia, but nothing like this last time. He had started to make plans and build dreams for his son, but Cordy was in all of them as his partner… his love. Convincing her that this was a good idea was another matter. 

"What's going on Buffy?" Dawn asked as she and Wolf came to stand with Buffy and Spike.

Spike smirked, "Angel is trying to have 'the talk' with Cordy."

Wolf scrunched up his face and turned to Dawn, "The Talk?"

"An RDT," Buffy filled in and then returned to watching her ex with the former cheerleader that had always had her sights set on Angel in high school.

"Yeah, that helped a lot," Dawn snickered. "A Relationship Defining Talk," she explained.

Spike began to laugh. "What?" Buffy asked.

"He's botching things up with his poofterness," Spike said getting a glare from Angel. "Tell her what it felt like to almost lose her," Spike ordered Angel.

"I don't think I've told you how scared I was when you were in the coma," Angel said softly as he looked to Spike, who was smiling and nodding his head. 

Cordelia's eyes met his, "Angel, you don't have to…" Angel interrupted her mid sentence by placing a finger to her lips to stop her words. 

He sucked air for a minute. "Your lips are so soft," he muttered closing his eyes. Cordelia froze at his statement. Her face was extremely heated, as her heart was pounding fast. She couldn't believe he was doing all this in front of Buffy. Angel's cold lips on hers interrupted all of Cordy's thoughts. Rational thoughts left her brain because everything in her was focused on the feeling of their first real kiss. 

"Way to go Angelus," Spike smirked as Buffy and Dawn looked on with great amusement. Wolf stood quietly not understanding the significance of this kiss… He would have rather been kissing Dawn at the moment. 

"Okay… Where is Dead Boy? Cordy asked me to remind him he would be up in after the next performer and…when did Cordelia and Angel start up with the kissage?" 

Xander said quickly trying to figure out the best way to respond. He smiled and singsonged, "Your ex and my ex sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

All of a sudden, Angel started to laugh having over heard the Xander's ism. This, of course, bothered Cordelia, who thought he was laughing at her. She went to leave but Angel grabbed her arm saying, "All of a sudden I heard Xander making a funny… And it was funny."

Cordelia hissed, "Why weren't you paying attention to what we were doing?" The wrath of Cordelia Chase was severe and brutal.

            Spike began to snort trying to contain his laughed. "Now you've had it mate. How ya gonna get out of this one?" Angel raised his eyebrows as he was trying to concentrate on Spike and Cordelia at the same time. "Fine, I'll go get bite size to come save you." Angel smiled big trying not to say anything stupid.

            "Hey Cordy, Little One wants you or Angel. Not the happiest of tykes," Spike said as he brought the fidgeting child over. "I'm surprised you didn't hear him fussing Angel. I know how protective you are of him. I would have thought you'd been over in a minute."

            Angel took his son and replied, "I was in the middle of something really important." Angel and Cordelia looked at each other for a moment. "But you're right, with the vampire hearing thing sometimes it's really hard to tune out everything around you."

            "Yeah, tell me about it. I can't tell you how many tiffs Buffy and I have gotten into about overheard stuff. This one time Willow's in the next room with Tara and its like 'stop, stop, stop… I'm trying to sleep here'. Then I get chewed out for having heard and am seen as the mean guy in the house that is such a Wanker that he listens to lesbians at play… No respect for a vampires gifts that can also be curses," Spike said trying to dig Angel out somewhat. "Right then, be good bite size."

            Angel smiled hopefully at Cordelia who just gazed wickedly back. "He's been listening the whole time, telling you what to say because you aren't this smooth most of the time… You also were listening in on Buffy and my discussion, jumping up make sure I wouldn't cut out in a panic," Cordelia nodded her head as she smirked. "Very sly… Sly you have down but not smooth. You use to smooth with Buffy but out here you are lost." Her smirked brighten, "You may have the amazing hearing and the baby I love, but you got nothing on my dating skills. I can stop with the worries and freak out because I just remembered I can **_totally be in control_** of this situation… You are toast."

            Angel stood slack jawed with his son in his arms as he watched the storm that is Cordelia Chase strut over to the table. "She's right you're toast," Spike said as he put a hand on Angel's shoulder. 

            "You have no idea what you're getting into, man," Xander said from the other side. "When she's mad you will know about it, quickly and you'll be glad you she doesn't rip your throat out."

            "She's not really bitchy anymore. Cordy has changed a lot since she's been here," Angel said with a dumb smile on his face. "She is the only one that can successfully keep me in line. She makes sure I don't forget the role we play for the Powers… And she has a huge heart."

            With a start, Cordelia stood suddenly and strolled back over to the three men. "Guess what new demon power I discovered?" she said confidently. Spike began to laugh, Xander stared confusedly, and Angel looked afraid. "If I focus on the voice of a person, I can hear them from far away… Isn't that amazing?"

            "Amazing…" Angel said as if he swallowed his tongue. Fear of her next action totally immobilized Angel. 

            Cordelia swiftly took Connor from his arms and passed him to Spike. Suddenly her hands were cupping Angel's face and then she kissed him deeply. "That was really sweet the way you defended me to Xander… You're mostly forgiven for listening to Spike and not concentrating on kissing me…" She turned to Xander and hit him upside the head. "You lay off the jokes in Angel's hearing range… you messed up our first kiss. And you…" Cordelia focused next on Spike who could care less about the wrath of Cordy. She smiled big and said, "Thank you for making him sound better then he normally does so I wouldn't run off."

            "Not a problem, pet. Better you looking after him then Buffy and I. Can you imagine the chaos that would cause. The Nipper'd be screaming and this overgrown pansy would call us crying… So thank you for saving me from that scene…and also for taking care of me family," Spike said sincerely then gave her a hug. "Xander and I are going back to the table to report all the new developments… Have fun…"

            "Why do I have to leave? I was getting to make fun of Angel and Cordelia at the same time," Xander fussed as they headed back to the table. 

            Cordy and Angel smiled as the idiots went back to the mass group. "Spike really just wants to get back to watching over Dawn and the Boy," Cordy said with a smile as she swung her arms around his neck. 

            "Yeah well, we'll see how that goes… I'm sure he's going to pull a **_father knows best_** routine," Angel said before leaning in to kiss her.

            Spike yelled over, "You do routines, not me, mate." 

            Now Angel was slightly pissed because he was being interrupted again from kissing Cordy. "Sid Visage much?" Angel called back. 

            "Bleeding good artist," Spike snapped back. 

            "Will you stop, so I can kiss the woman I love," Angel snarled.

            "As long as it's not Buffy, go ahead," Spike said waving his arm.

            "Thank you," Angel snapped and kissed Cordelia passionately. 

            "Repressed much?" Dawn snipped as she watched. 

            The couple parted lips. "Don't even think of arguing back with her too," Cordelia warned. 

            Angel gazed over her face and torso, "Not a worry. You're very distracting." He swooped back in to kiss her again. 

            A very cautious Lorn said, "Angel," interrupting their few moments of bliss. Angel and Cordelia parted very annoyed. "This is the singer's last song. Just to let you know you're up next."

            Angel sighed and walked Cordelia back to the table. In one swift motion Angel removed Connor from Spike's arms and placed him in Cordelia's. Spike's collar was yanked up, "Hey mate!"

            "Come with me," Angel commanded as he physically removed Spike from the table. 

            When they reached the side of the stage, Spike said, "What's up Peaches?"

            "I need you to play… the guitar… for me… for my songs. It'll sound better," Angel entreated. 

            "What's my motivation? Money, gift… or am I to believe you actually thought I'd go back up there from the goodness of my undead heart."

            "What are they saying?" Buffy asked tugging at Cordelia's arm. 

            "I don't know… Some demonic language," she responded.

            Lorn put a cup of hot chocolate in front on Dawn, "Fiorle."

            "Excuse me?" Buffy says, confused.

            "They're speaking Fiorle," Lorn said calmly.

            "Tell me you can understand them?" Cordelia stated. 

Lorn went to object but Slayer strength got the better of him as he was dragged down to their level. "Alright green guy, help us out. What are they saying?" Buffy fussed.

Turning to Cordelia was no help Lorn soon found out. "Fine… They're bargaining over some trunk that Angel has… NO wait… It's the use of the stuff in the trunk. Both are growling and Angel is swearing at Spike who is being smug. He wants to have access to the trunk and…a big room at the end of one of the halls in the Hyperion."

Buffy starts to laugh hard. "What?" Cordy asked curiously. "You know what this is about?"

"Oh yes, and you will to in the near future…"

"Wait, this is interesting… He is calling some things off limits in the Hotel. Spike just got in Angel's face and asked '**_then why did he still have them?_**' More growling and posturing… Oh My God… I'm not repeating the last part. Thus endith the lesson," Lorn said quickly and stood. 

Buffy pulled him back down. "Was it one of the… more interesting…toys?" she asked putting the words together carefully. 

Lorn leaned into her ear, "I had no idea Angel was into that."

Buffy smiled, "Generations of being without a soul does have a tendency to shape your sexual preferences."

"Too much information," Cordy fussed.

Buffy laughed as Lorn snuck away. She pulled Cordelia, with Connor sleeping in her arms, away from the table, "I don't want my sister to get the wrong idea… I've seen the chest and what is in it, but the only thing in it that Angel ever used on me was a tickler.  He's not stupid enough to use anything else on a sixteen year old… You, however, are an adult. He would be more likely to ask you… Spike probably just wants to give Angel a freak out."

"Why would he do that? Oh wait this is Spike I'm talking about," Cordy answered.

"That and Angel dragged Spike back on stage to accompany him," Buffy commented turning Cordelia toward the stage. Buffy pushed Cordy back to her seat to watch Angel sing. "Hey, how'd it feel to have Angel call you **_the woman he loves_**?"

"Amazing," Cordelia responded wistfully. She gently rocked the baby in her arms, "Wake up little one. Your daddy's going to sing to us." Connor started to come around as Cordy repositioned him to sit in her lap so he could see the stage. 

Spike sat wearily on the stool on stage smirking smugly at how well he had frazzled Angel… and still gained access to some of his favorite toys. Angel took deep breaths to calm his nerves. Air wasn't necessary but it was still a comfort from life. "Thanks for the intro Lorn. I will spare much of my singing but I did want to sing to my son and to my love, in that order." Cordelia chuckled as Spike began to play.

**_"Another turning point a fork stuck in the road_**

**_Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go_**

**_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_**

**_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_**

****

**_It's something unpredictable_**

**_But in the end is right_**

**_I hope you had the time of your life_**

****

**_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_**

**_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_**

**_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_**

**_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_**

****

**_It's something unpredictable_**

**_But in the end is right_**

**_I hope you had the time of your life_**

****

**_It's something unpredictable_**

**_But in the end is right_**

**_I hope you had the time of your life_**

****

**_It's something unpredictable_**

**_But in the end is right_**

**_I hope you had the time of your life"_**

Cordelia began to cry at the sweetness of Angel at moments. The entire table of White Hats looked on to great love in his eyes. Angel took in the sight of his son in Cordy's lap while she teared up. "Hey, let's get going, mate," Spike whispered. "I want to snuggle with my girl," he said pointedly. 

            Angel nodded. "This is for you Cordy," he said softly, "my sweet girl from the Hellmouth."

**_"And even though the moment passed me by I still can't turn away  
I saw the dreams you never thought you'd lose tossed along the way  
Letters that you never meant to send lost or thrown away  
And now we're grown up orphans that never knew their names  
Don't belong to no one that's a shame  
You could hide beside me maybe for a while  
and I won't tell no one your name  
I won't tell em' your name  
  
_**

**_Scars are souvenirs you never lose, the past is never far  
Did you lose yourself somewhere out there, did you get to be a star  
Don't it make you sad to know that life is more that who we are  
You grew up way too fast and now there's nothing to believe  
And reruns all become our history  
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio  
and I won't tell no one your name  
I won't tell em' your name  
  
_**

**_I think about you all the time  
But I don't need the same_**

**_It's lonely where you are come back down,  
and I won't tell em' your name"_**

****

            Spike stood and nudged Angel who had been staring at Cordelia the whole time. Angel nodded to the audience as they both exited the stage. "Don't go soft on me now Angel," Spike muttered with his hand on his Sire's shoulder. "Go back to the table straight away. Don't look freaked or all shaky like you do now. Seat yourself next Cordelia hugging her from behind with confidence. Because as of now I am off the clock of Angel watching/ helping… I have a teenage boy I have to instill the fear of God...or at least me…into!" 

Angel snorted a bit at the notion, "God help the boy."

TBC….            The father talk to come.


	15. Hyperion

Title: Hyperion

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

A/N: Thank you for the feedback. After the fact that only one person responded to chapter thirteen I felt I needed to say something. We are moving locations… For the person that said get them out of Caritas already, this change is for you.

A/N2: Warning: Will contain some explanations that will sound a lot like Anita Blake.

****

****

Angel and Spike sat back down at the table with each of their girls. Wesley and Gunn had been vying for Fred's attention for most of the evening. Fred for her part just remained oblivious, thinking nothing of the affection she was receiving. A general sound of pain came from both men as each decided to sneak an arm around Fred only to end up hitting each other's elbows. 

Dawn giggled but took in the sight of both guys 'fighting' over Fred. She watched everyone at the table snuggle up to their loves. "Love is cool," Dawn said dreamily and glanced at Wolf sweetly and slightly bashful.

Spike looked over the situation and decided fun for the night was then over. "Can we get out of here?" he whispered to Buffy. "I want the boy on my own turf." 

Wolf tried not to look startled. He wanted to keep his heightened hearing and smelling a secret for a little longer. From the general briefing Dawn had given him, he was pretty sure Spike could hurt him. Never having been told for sure he was demonic but knowing in his bones he wasn't quite human, Wolf was a little more then afraid going into this father / boyfriend talk.

"It's not your turf," Buffy whispered. "It's Angel's."

"Yes, but at least at the Hyperion there are riding crops and chains if I need to make point stronger," Spike answered. He soon smelt the fear on Wolf. Wolf had been listening…he could hear them in whispers… not a human quality. Spike began to smirk. "This is going to be fun." Wolf stared in wide-eye wonder at the vampire who was planning to chain him to the wall to make a point. Wolf only hoped he could win the man over before the whip came out. 

"Stop that!" Buffy insisted. "He IS the boy from my dream. He IS the one Dawn is destiny to be with. Now if he should take advantage of that, then you can rip his throat out…" Buffy stopped to gaze at Spike's wide smile. His fangs began to extend and he slightly snarled. "Until he gives us reason to mistrust him… there'll be no chains or ridding crops."

Spike got in close to Buffy's ear, "Not even for us to play?" 

"I swear whenever you demon comes out even a little, you're so horny," she muttered as she stroked his hair to pull him closer to her neck.

"No fair pet. Can't let me get that close to your neck and expect me to stay sane. Now we have to leave for other reasons," he answered.

"I want to go back to the hotel," Anya griped. "Between the music and watching Buffy and Spike becoming active in front of me… Well I need a bed, fast." 

Xander smiled weakly at the people surrounding them. "Sweetie, once again with the proper places to say things. We'll work on what else could've been said later."

"Hay, I wouldn't mind heading home too," Willow said to give Anya a break and Buffy an excuse. 

"We really should put the baby to bed," Cordelia offered. "Let's head out."

"I guess… I guess this is good bye then," Dawn whispered to Wolf, with timidity in her eyes. Wolf brought his hand to her cheek to caress it.

"Oh no," Spike interrupted. "He's coming with us."

Wolf was terrified and excited. The prospects of staying up all night talking to Dawn… and to be honest kissing Dawn, would more then cover whatever Spike would do to him. "Sure…" Wolf looked directly into Spike's eyes. "Just let me call my parents to let them know where I am… They're probably going to want to speak to an adult that I'll be staying with," Wolf offered.

"Your parents would let you come here, but you have to get permission to come over to the Hyperion?" Spike asked. 

Wolf nodded, "They know I'm here and they know Lorn. Once I started spending time here, my mother insisted meeting him. My father knew the club and the safety spell, so he had no objection… I suggest you not mention you're a vampire. Dad doesn't like vampires."

"Not many people do," Spike smirked.

"I do," Dawn said hugging Spike from behind. 

"Yes, and that is why I worry for you," Spike addressed Dawn. He turned to Wolf, "Maybe we should have Buffy talk to them… Slayer might be better at this."

"No… I'd really like you to do it," Wolf said softly. 

There was something in the boy's manner that took his hostility toward him down a notch. "Sure," he answered. 

The two walked toward the bar. "I need the phone Lorn," Spike said gruffly. 

"Calling his mom?" Lorn asked.

"Yeah."

"Been taken care of… I called about ten minutes after Dawn and Wolf met," Lorn said calmly. Both men stared at their green friend. "Look, I knew they were destined to be together… I also knew that you would be a handful, so I took it upon myself to set this up…" Lorn said to Spike then turned to Wolf, "Your parents will pick you up at seven o'clock tomorrow evening. Your father insisted on Dawn, Buffy and Spike to have dinner with them." Wolf open and closed his mouth in shock. "Apparently you weren't the only one dreaming about Dawn… I tried to explain the whole Slayer/Vampire thing to Ulrich, but I'm not sure he's going to believe it until he sees for himself."

"Ulrich. Your father's name is Ulrich?" Spike looked at the boy, as he nodded. Spike turned his attention to Lorn, "Is there a clan in this part of LA?"

Lorn cleared his throat and began to speak in Fiorle to Spike, "His father hasn't told him anything… He was beaten to an inch of his life when he was thirteen for his violet eyes… From there out, when ever he's in serious danger he changes but he has no context for what it means… Ulrich wanted to wait to expose him to his clan until Wolf was eighteen."

Spike answered in the demonic tongue, "So this kid is trying to live in the world with some knowledge but no background… Bloody hell, now I don't feel like chaining him to the wall anymore."

Wolf looked on in wonder and finally interrupted, "Hey this isn't fair. You're talking about me in front of me in some language I don't know."

Spike looked the lost boy in the eye but spoke to Lorn, "What can't I say?"

"Ulrich realized the ground rules on dating would be different under the circumstances. You're allowed to explain things to him or you can wait until tomorrow night when he was going to tell his son… I think it might be better to tell him your self. You can be the one he looks to for answers…Yoda thing and all."

Wolf looked at Lorn, "I caught Yoda but that was it."

Spike sighed loudly, "Come on kid. We have a lot to talk about besides Dawn… I'm going to explain a few things to you." Spike put his arm around the kid's neck and lead him away.

"What would that be?" Wolf asked.

"Answer several questions you've had about yourself for a while."

"What's going on?" Dawn asked with fear but conviction as well.

"LilBit," Spike said soothingly. "We're going to have dinner with Wolf's parents tomorrow night. Tonight, Wolf and I are going to get to know each other better."

"Don't you bully him…or go fangy…or chain him to the wall," she answered shaking her finger at him. 

"Nibblet, I think we can come to an understanding without anything you listed," Spike said stroking her cheek. Wolf let out the breath he was holding. Spike smirked, "I knew you could hear me…so I played it up." He completely lied but he put Wolf at ease.

"Come on guys… Sleep…Sex," Anya motioned to the door. 

"What is up with her?" Wolf asked Dawn.

"She was a vengeance demon for several centuries," she answered. 

Wolf still looked confused, so Buffy stepped in, "All that energy she used to wreak havoc with is now sexual energy. Xander seems to like it okay." Wolf blushed mightily and stared at his feet. Buffy turned around to see Spike. She mouthed, "See, we have nothing to worry about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride over to the Hyperion was uneventful…not slaying or demonic attack. Sitting in the back of the Desoto, not seeing Spike's reflection definitely weirded Wolf out but he got to hold hands with Dawn. She played with his fingers, touching him so lightly that he had to repress a snarl as his hairs stood on end. "Don't worry kid," Spike said with a smile. "You are amongst those who hear growling regularly. An appropriate volume is always good though." Dawn stilled her hand. "Nibblet, point of knowledge…shape shifters are very tactile. You should probably not play with his hand that way unless you want him to get snarly…like I do when Buffy nips or out right bites my neck," he explained. 

Dawn just entwined their fingers and put her head on his shoulder. "Shape shifter?" Wolf asked.

"You may not know what you are but I do… Shape shifters normally have a clan that they stick to…normally their animal… You're kind of an orphan right now," Spike said quietly.

"Kind of like you," Dawn said sweetly. 

"Yeah, I guess," Spike agreed looking at his little girl.

"So was that what you and Lorn were talking about?" Wolf asked very bewildered. 

"Partly, but mainly why you were left in the dark and if I was allowed to share."

Buffy looked at him smirking, "Well looky here… Spike is actually caring about someone's feelings that isn't connected to me."

Spike growled, "Connected to Dawn." Buffy smiled and stoked the back of his hair. 

"So wait… You said something about wolves and nuzzling… You had to know something," Buffy looked back at Wolf.

"Nuzzling…Who was nuzzling?" Spike growled. 

Wolf's eyes went wide seeing how very protective Spike really was. Buffy tugged on Spike's sleeve. "Nothing to get worried about," she cooed. "You were on stage singing to Dawn and Wolf sang along to her. He rubbed his face on her neck…that's it."

"Okay, explain what else that would mean?" Wolf asked trying to grasp Spike's reaction. 

The older man sighed, "Nuzzling in the a wolf clan would be the process of claiming a mate… I shouldn't have over reacted. You don't know anything about this."

"How do you?" he asked simply.

"You don't smell any different from a human because you are mainly human. Therefore, there has been more then one time that I've attacked a person who then changed into an animal," Spike answered. "You brass off someone important in the clan…they'll come for you with reinforcements… Been attacked by a group of wolves once. Not a fun time. Wounds take so much longer to heal from a shape shifter… And before you ask, I don't know why that is… Your father will. He could tell you."

"He hasn't told me this much… Why would he answer that question?" Wolf said sadly. Dawn switched positions slightly, allowing Wolf to lay his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair. Buffy smiled knowing Dawn had picked that up from her. 

"Look… There are a few weird things about your family," Spike said slowly. "Ulrich isn't normally a name…it's more of a title. Second, if that is his title it's highly unusual for him to be allowed to marry a human woman… Having you with a human would bring a lot of stress into any clan even if he weren't the Ulrich. Have you ever heard your father call your mother Luppa?"

"No…"

"Luppa is the head female in a clan… She is the mate of the Ulrich," Spike explained. 

Buffy looked at him confused, "Timeout, you know way more about this then general knowledge of wolf clans…"

"Not in front of the children," Spike ground out. Buffy put on the well-known resolve face the Scoobies were mastered with each other. "Fine, Dru drugged a Luppa once and brought her home… She was a nice a great lady. When Dru had one of her spells, Luppa and I chatted about each other's customs"

"You're leaving something out," Buffy smirked.

"Tell you later…doesn't pertain to this conversation," Spike stated clearly. 

"Fine."

Wolf and Dawn switched head positions back as Dawn began to fall asleep. 

"We'll table this conversation until we arrive, alright," Spike addressed Wolf.

"Sure," Wolf said. "I'll just hold my Sleeping Beauty," he whispered before kissing her cheek. 


	16. History

Title: History lesson and sweets

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

            The Hyperion had no activity inside when the Summers women and their men came to the grand hotel. Wolf gazed down at his sweet in his arms fast asleep. Spike came to gather Dawn, but Wolf decided he'd risk the vamp's torture, "That's okay. I can manage."

            Spike looked at him sternly. "Alright mate. But I'm walking you to her room and watching you tuck her in… You're the only one I would allow to do that much. If Gunn developed a thing for my girl, I would be carrying her up…Understand?"

            "Yes, Sir," Wolf responded out of habit and climbed out of the car with Dawn in his arms. 

            "Who says 'yes sir' in California?" Buffy asked. 

            Spike looked at her then at Wolf, "A man raised with discipline… It's kind of the whole Sire bit, but more human." Buffy nodded as they went into the hotel. 

            Fred led the Summers trop to their rooms. "This is your room Buffy. I don't know why you would like it." Spike smiled and wagged his eyes at her. Fred blushed. They walked down the hall past a few rooms, "This is your room Wolf and Dawn will stay in the next. I live in the room next to Dawn's. I guess that makes me the grown up on patrol." Fred smiled at her little joke. Wolf smiled at her and then followed Spike into Dawn's room. Spike turned back the sheet so Wolf could lie Dawn down. 

            Wolf placed her on the bed and covered her with the sheet. He kissed her forehead and she whispered, "Wake me when you're done."

            "I don't know… We'll have time tomorrow," he whispered back stroking her hair. 

            "But conversations are so much better at night," she whispered. 

Wolf looked pitifully at Spike, begging for any scrap of time he would be allowed. Spike sighed and kissed Dawn's head. "Night, bit. Love you."

"Be nice," Dawn whispered. Spike sighed at the fact that the pulling away process had already begun. The Boy hadn't been there more then five hours and already Spike didn't get his 'love you' from Dawn. She yawned. "Love you Spike," she whispered sleepily. He had to smile and bent over to kiss her again. 

Spike walked past Buffy who had been watching the whole scene. She grabbed him by his coat sleeve, "Wake me up when you're done." She leaned into his ear and softly said, "There are so many things that are better at night."

"Luv, you're going to kill me, I swear," Spike said as his body responded to hers. He gave her a quick kiss and then waved Wolf forward in an annoyed manner. 

"Wes," Spike called at the studious man in the office. Wesley stuck his head out. "Can I have a pad of paper and a pen? Also do you have anything on the Clan of Fenris or any of its splinter groups?"

Wesley looked at him quizzically, "I guess it's that we're English that we tend to gear toward Norse mythology?" Spike smiled curtly and waited for the man to rummage through historical text. "Here you go," the ex-watcher said. "What are you looking into?"

"Gonna see if I can be adopted by the wolves since the Vamps won't have me?" he commented as he flipped through the book and headed to a first floor room they could chat in. 

Wesley's face blanched. "He was kidding," Wolf said quickly gathering the pad of paper and pen from him. Wesley nodded and Wolf followed the strange vampire.

"Have a seat…" Spike said in a very orderly manner. He was like the worst substitute teacher you could think of because this one could kill you. Wolf swallowed and did what he was told. "Since I want to get on up to Buffy, I'm going to make this cut and dry... You are a wolf shape shifter and so is your father. That I think you know already. From what Lorn has told me, your father didn't want you exposed to his clan or any clan until you were eighteen."

"Here is my theory… Your dad is the Ulrich of his clan. Which would make him be the end all be all authority over his clan. That's a fair amount of people if he isn't just in charge of the suburbs. In which case it would make sense for him not to expose you. Clans discourage mating outside their species- or animal. Two shape shifters of different animals conceive a child; it's likely the child would be deformed enough to be noticed… My other part of the theory is your mother is entirely human but with some natural mystical talent. Witches normally mix very well with shape shifters…"

Spike was about to go on but Wolf stopped him raising a hand, "You think my father is a powerful 'wolf leader' and my mom's a witch… Why? Why would my mom be anything other then human?"

"She is a human… The snuggly blond and redhead are both human and both very magically inclined… I'm just saying a witch who can defend herself in battle in one way or another would be more welcome then a human that the Ulrich would always be protecting while the rest of the clan are supposed to be protecting him," Spike explained.

"So then what would I be?" 

"That's where things get murky… Your father is supposed to be coming up with the answers to these questions tomorrow, because I can only guess. If I were to guess the answer is…Well, you're not a Werewolf or anything like that. Shape shifters have more control over their animals. They are a small part the person rather than something you have to shove down all the time," Spike said from experience. 

"I'm sorry," Wolf said slowly.

"For what?" Spike asked. 

"The whole orphan thing…"

Spike nodded and went back to the previous conversation. "I'll tell you some basics about clans. Fenris was a great wolf that was destined to destroy the world…general apocalypse sort of stuff. Clans that descended from the Clan of Fenris tend to be very war like and hostile…more on the demonic side because they're looking to cause trouble. Lately there have been more clans that are peaceful just providing human wolves a place to find family. My hope is your father is part of one such clan…however I don't know that." Wolf looked despondent. "There is a common general structure of dominant and submissive members, where you can work your way up in the ranks. In some clans this is by killing a challenged opponent while others would be more likely to protect members of the clan from outside hostility."

Wolf sat with his head in his hands, "So basically I come from monsters and I don't know which side my father is aligned with…good or evil."

"Those questions will be answered tomorrow by your father… Tonight read over the accounts in this book and don't spill anything on it or Wesley will kill you," Spike said sympathetically. "Now… about Dawn…" 

Wolf sighed and almost began to sob, "No wonder you don't want me anywhere near her."

"Bloody Hell!" Spike cursed. "No… I'm just being a dad. You're right, I don't like the notion that Dawn would be dating someone who could be dangerous, but everybody said the same about me."

"You don't want to rip my throat out?" the boy asked quietly looking down at his feet. 

"If you don't give me a reason to want you dead then no…" Wolf turned to Spike quickly. "The things that will cause me to want to rip your throat out are 1) taking advantage of this whole destined to be thing, 2) being an overly hormonal teenage boy and not thinking about how sex at an early age is a bad idea, 3) not remembering that Dawn has only been in existence for a year and half, which leads to all sorts of weird feelings and questions about her identity, 4) keeping Dawn out when we don't know where she is, 5) letting her take the lead on important stuff that doesn't jive with you, like letting her drive even though she doesn't have a license, 6) I find you in Dawn's room when we didn't know you were visiting, 7) I will kill you first and ask questions later, if I find you in a compromising position or asleep on the same bed as Dawn. Understand?" Spike stated very clearly. 

Wolf's eyes were big, "Has this happened before?"

"Yeah, but to Buffy," Spike shrugged his shoulders. "She was dating Angel, the poofter that owns this place. He believed that since he hadn't been able to feel anything for a woman since he got his soul, long story."

"Caught most of it from Dawn," Wolf said meekly.

"Yeah well, he assumed that they were destined to be together. She was fifteen when he met her. He forgot how young that really is because she faced life and death everyday. There were plenty of times where neither of Buffy's parents knew where she was because of him. He encouraged her to fight her destiny as the slayer rather then face it. He forgot that letting her take the lead even though he had some reservations could be a very bad thing… like sleeping together and him losing his soul and turning into the bastard that he was for a hundred years or so. Buffy eventually had to send him to hell after he got his soul back again. When he popped back into this world things were just the same. They fought together and snuggled and then finally Buffy's mom had to come to Angel and ask him to leave so Buffy could have a life. He left and she was broken for a long time," Spike said the words like it had happened ten years ago. 

"But then you came along and everything got better," Wolf said with a smile. 

Spike shook his head. "No… I came to kill her first off, formed an alliance with her to stop Angelus from destroying the world, I came back and screwed up big time, came back again and tried to kill Buffy again. I got chipped and violence seemed less important. I still like to fight but that's restricted to evil demons who attack people…in other words demons like me." Wolf looked at the older man just listening. "I fell in love with her and acted like a moron. I did pretty well drive her rebound guy away. When I told her I loved her, she was chained to the wall while I threatened her to admit she felt something for me… I'm a huge wanker… I started to figure out how not to try to gain her affections by process of elimination."

"When Dawn was created I loved her. She was a part of Buffy. And I loved Joyce, their mother…she died last year…that was awful. The three of us would drink coco and talk. I'd see Joyce at her gallery… Even if Buffy never loved me, I loved them and I would fight to protect them… After all the stupid things I did, I redeemed myself somewhat because of Dawn.  I got tortured to an inch of my undead life but I would never give Dawn up to that stupid Hell bitch… In the end I did my best to protect her and still failed. Buffy jumped so the world wouldn't end and all I could think was 'I should have died protecting them.'" Spike had a far off look as he spoke. Wolf just watched him and listened being told things he had no context for. "Nibblet and I banned together over the summer while Buffy was dead. Each day was torture but I promised to protect Dawn until I was dust. Buffy and I being together has nothing to do with me being a great guy to pick up after Angel, but it had everything to do with the fact I could manage to love deeply despite my lack of soul."

"I…" Wolf began as Spike turned to him. "Lorn told me I was missing part of my soul…"

Spike smiled, "Yeah so does Dawn… You finish each other."

"I'm sorry Buffy had to go through all that," Wolf spoke softly.

"Just follow the rules and hopefully we'll have no repeat performances… Go up and talk to my LilBit for a while," Spike said as he stood. Wolf grinned and headed up the stairs. 

Spike dipped into Angel's weapons closet. He grabbed a bag from the room and soon found Angel's trunk unlocked. Spike smirked. Angel didn't want to discuss any of the contents of this trunk with his staff so he simply left it open for Spike to grab from. He smiled as he filled the bag with mainly tame toys and a few just to freak Angel out, since he was sure the Sire would survey the trunk when he got up. Spike cackled at the thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wolf slipped into Dawn's room and watched her sleep. He pulled a chair over his dream girl. He touched her hair and caressed her face. All sorts of poetry he had read over the years kept popping into his head. She was his Juliet without the horrible death scene, he hoped. He stroked her face so lovingly and whispered, "I've been waiting for you for so long…" Wolf played with some of her hair, "Seventeen and never dated…very weird apparently. Not that I mind because you're here and you're real… And I promise to never put you through what your sister had to… I will never be the one you hate because I hurt you and left. I will never be the one that breaks you. I will always come for you." 

As he leaned over to kiss Dawn's forehead he notice the tears descending her face. "You were listening," he whispered touching her cheek. 

She nodded and did begin to cry out right. "Great, I'm being a weepy female," Dawn snorted. Wolf continued to stroke her cheek. "Come lay down beside me," she said sleepily. 

"No… Not a good idea. One of the things specifically off limits for a long while," He answered as she pouted. "Come climb in this big comfy chair with me." Dawn got out of bed and sat down on his lap. "See much better… No mixed signals or moving too fast."

Dawn rested her head on his shoulder. After a few moments of silence Dawn meekly said, "My dad left when I was little and he's been pretty MIA for my whole life. Mom died last year so Spike and I have that whole orphan feeling going. Buffy doesn't seem to have that issue. She mainly thinks all men will eventually leave… First Dad, then Angel, then Riley, and now Giles… um, sort of surrogate dad to Buffy mainly and me a little. He was her watcher. That's hard to explain… He went back to England because he was afraid Buffy would give up on life if her were there… Wow, I'm rambling."

"Keep rambling… I like it. Spike rambles too. Maybe if you ramble some more it will make his rambles make more sense," Wolf offered hugging her around the waist. 

"What do you want to know?" Dawn asked lifting her head to look into his eyes. The violet turned almost lavender as he spoke to her. It was like they changed color because of the depth of his emotions. 

"I want to know about your mom and her gallery. I want you to tell me about this summer with Buffy being dead. I want you to tell me about nearly getting killed… I want you to tell me all the things you have locked away that you reserve for Spike. I want you to tell me everything that matters to you and all the things that have hurt you. I want to here about all the parts of your life, especially the parts you're afraid to show people because they aren't pretty," Wolf answered with confidence. 

Dawn's eyes darted back and forth between looking at each of his eyes. She was shocked and scared and mainly overcome by the sense she was going under fast for this guy. With unblinking eyes, tears rolled down her face. Wolf kept an eye on how freaked she was but gently approached her cheeks to kiss her tears away. 

When her tear stained cheeks were completely peppered with kisses, Wolf went up and kissed her forehead. He then kissed each of her eyelids and then kissed her nose. Dawn began to blink a few times and still looked shocked but not so scared anymore. Finally Wolf looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her lips so softly. 

He pulled away from Dawn slightly. Her expression hadn't changed. It was only then that he realized she was clutching her fists at her chest holding her shirt. She was terrified. Wolf brushed her hair behind her ear. He swallowed and said, "I'll be going… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you."

He went to pick Dawn up and place her back in her bed. "I… I guess I'm a little unnerved," she whispered. 

"Why?" Wolf asked trying to look in her eye. 

"Watching my sister fall in love at my age and then how awful that turned out. I guess my defenses are up even though I know that everything points to this being real… It's just not that simple," she said stiltedly. 

"You asked me what I wanted to know. I told you… I never said it had to be tonight or any night soon. But I would like to be allowed into that place of confidence that it seems only Spike resides," he said slightly shamefaced. 

Dawn smiled at his jealousy of Spike's place in her heart. So they both weren't confident about some things…that she could live with. She bit her lip and said, "That takes time…and we have time. Stay for a little while longer and we can just be… here… together."

"I'd like that," Wolf whispered and kissed her lightly. 

"You can do more of that if you want," she said teasingly. 

"Oh really," he smirked. 

"Yeah," she smiled. 

"Who could pass up the opportunity to kiss those lips?" Wolf asked.

Dawn laughed, "A lot of people."

"Yes, but a lot of people haven't been dreaming of you night after night…hoping you were real and not the figment of a lonely boy's imagination." 

At that, Dawn kissed Wolf very swiftly. She stood up beside the chair and pulled him to his feet. He stared at her very confused. Dawn turned on the radio low and strong. When she turned back around Wolf immediately gathered her back into his arms. He led as they danced together. Dawn leaned into Wolf's chest to get comfortable. One of his hands was around her waist and the other was clasped in hers. Dawn could hear his heart race and his breathing pick up as they danced close. She drew lazy patterns on his chest with her finger. 

Wolf felt like he was drowning. Her barest touch turned him on his ear. "Dawn," he half moaned, half growled at her. 

She was completely unfazed. "Yeah," still tracing patterns on his stomach. 

He was just trying to see straight and catch his breath. "You touch me…" he muttered trying to choose the next words carefully, "and I melt. I've never felt this way before… I never knew that I would be this over powered."

"Kind of like me a few minutes ago," Dawn smiled against his chest.

"I guess… but I also want things… things I don't understand where they're coming from," Wolf ground out to keep from growling. 

"Tell me," she whispered as she took her fingernail and drew it behind his head on his neck. Wolf's eyes flashed for a moment and then began to glow. He growled for a second then Dawn drew him further into her embrace, "Tell me."

Wolf had to focus on what Spike said about keeping limits even if Dawn wanted to test them. He pulled away and kept her at arms length holding her hands. Wolf looked Dawn directly in the eye, "I may have a better clue what I am but I don't know what will happen if you keep that up… I'll tell you what I saw and felt but from now on you aren't allowed to push me to find out, alright?" Dawn sort of got the message and nodded. "I… I had an intense desire to bite you…your neck. This wasn't a 'I want to rub my face next to your neck.' This was a dark desire to lick your neck and bite it… Not drain you like a vamp but bite you… Please don't ever push me like that again… I couldn't bare hurting you."

Dawn looked lost, "I… I'm sorry… I was seeing it too…you biting me…"

TBC


	17. Bite

Title: Bite

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

A/N: Please review.

"What do you mean, you saw it too?" Wolf asked desperately.

            The inevitable pounding on the which neither was ready for, was followed by Spike's voice, "LilBit, open this door."

            On the other side stood Angel, Cordelia, and Spike. "Can't you put your shirt back on," Angel gripped. 

            "Sod off," Spike answered as Dawn opened the door. Wolf was seated in the chair he had just been cuddling Dawn in, trying to calm himself by breathing deeply.

            "What's up?" she said trying to be casual.

"What did I tell you about being too tactile with him?!" Spike groaned with frustration. "You'd have had a hell of a time explaining the bite marks to your sister in the morning."

            Dawn bit her lip sorry & confused, "How'd you…"  
            "See the pretty lady… She has visions… And I was heading to bed when I heard the growling," Spike stated, "and look you have two vampires and a seer hurrying to your room."

            Spike came and settled next to the boy putting his shirt back on, "Good job. I know it was tough… She bats her eyelashes and I cave." Spike wasn't ready to kill him…which was a good sign.

            Wolf looked at Cordelia, "What'd you see?"

Cordelia shrugged and said, "Well, there was dancing, and fingers grazing flesh, then there was going to be some transformation and some biting. Then Miss Dawn you would be sporting the purple eyes."

            "What?" she said confused.

            "Maybe it's that whole nuzzling thing I told you about," Spike said to calm both teenagers' fears.

            "But wait… he saw himself bite me and I saw him bite me. Why would we be seeing it?" Dawn asked confused.

            Spike's brain latched on to part of something Lorn had warned him about earlier. "Get me Lorn on the phone- NOW!" he snarled.

            Buffy heard the commotion and walked down the hall. "What's wrong? Do we have to hurt him already?"

            "No…" Spike said switching gears from fierce protector to lover. He brushed the hair off of Buffy's face. "I just need to ask Lorn about a comment he made to me." Spike kissed her forehead and hurried down the stairs leaving all to wait until he got back. Wolf sat once again with his head in his hands, trying to figure out what was happening to his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Caritas."

"Lorn, what did you mean about the powers binding them together before tonight was over?" Spike asked trying to remain calm. 

"You know what I meant," the soul reader responded.

"I need you to say it out loud and then to Buffy because I swear if I tell her she'll kill me then the boy."

"Buffy won't take it well at all from me. We've proved that before… Explanation: Wolf will choose Dawn as his mate in the way of the wolf. They will be married in the eyes of his father's clan. You can assure Buffy the rest can wait for a long while," Lorn reassured his friend.

"There's some reason this has to happen tonight? And if the powers wanted it to happen then why'd they send Cordy the vision?" Spike asked.

"Tomorrow Wolf will learn all about his heritage… Let's just say part of the reason Wolf was kept in the dark was because his father knew Wolf was destined for more then the clan…Ulrich also knew Wolf's love would be outside the clan…As for the vision, my guess is it would be better to have someone explain the ritual to them both before they did it on instinct… Avoiding feelings of deception later."

Spike rubbed his forehead as if his chip was going off. "I'm just supposed to be okay with this?"

Lorn chuckled to himself, "No…you're just not meant to interfere."

Spike hung up the phone and trudged upstairs. "So?' Buffy asked.

"Angel, Cordy, we can handle it from here," Spike stated stiffly.

Angel looked at his distressed Childe. He asked in Fiorle, "Shape shifter? Mating?"

Spike nodded and responded in the demonic tongue, "And destined to happen tonight before the clan gets involved tomorrow."

Angel sympathetically nodded and led Cordy away. "It's not fair to talk in front of someone in another language." Angel just kissed her head.

"So what's going on first off?" Buffy said trying o take control of the situation.

Spike swallowed nervously, "I'll tell you first so whatever your reaction, it'll take place in private. I'll then talk to Wolf, allowing him the option of telling Dawn himself or if he thinks it will be better from me."

"Now I'm scared," Dawn huffed. "You're in your way too calm mood which means its bad."

Spike looked her dead in the eye, "Nothing to be scared of…just surprising. You cuddle for a bit." Dawn still knew whatever it was had him freaked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy and Spike stared at each other for a moment in Wolf's room. Buffy was gearing up for the worst… Dawn had to carry a demonic baby, she was meant to die to save the world, the boy was to be a great leader and Dawn's life would never even hint at being normal. 

            "Okay, pet… The powers sent Cordy's vision so we could stop them from acting so we could make them understand what was happening," Spike said after a moment. 

            "What is happening?!" Buffy asked in frustration.

"Lorn mentioned that Dawn and Wolf would be bound together tonight. I didn't realize when he said it he was being literal. Wolf is to mate…no choose Dawn as a mate and claim her in the wolf way. That was what they were being urged to do… I need to explain this to Wolf or he's going to think some part of him wants to hurt Dawn, when the truth is this has to happen before Wolf's introduced to his father's clan tomorrow," Spike picked each word deliberately. 

Buffy blinked a few times, "Dawn will be married in the eyes of the pack?"

"Clan and yes…It seems that Wolf was left in the dark because he father knew someone outside the clan should be his son's mate."

There was a long pause while Buffy tried to comprehend what she was being told. "Okay…As long as they know that they can't have sex for a long time…no matter what the ritual means."

"Agreed…Why don't you talk to Nibblet? This maybe a time she needs the whole woman's perceptive thing," Spike offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Wolf and Dawn were curled up together in the over sized chair, him stroking her hair when Buffy arrived in the room. She watched patiently as Wolf was reciting something she recognized as being loving and literary but she couldn't place. 

            Both teens saw Buffy and looked scared out of their minds. "Its okay…Really. Just a whole lot to comprehend is all," Buffy stated quietly, playing with her sister's hair. "I didn't freak out," she said to reassure her sister. "Wolf go on into your room. Spike is waiting for you…I promise he has no intention to hurt you."

            "What about you?" he asked softly. 

            Buffy was under this kid's spell like Dawn, "I still think you're a keeper."

            Wolf stood up and put Dawn in the chair again. He gave her a halfhearted smile and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

            Buffy turned her attention to her sister as soon as the door shut, "NEVER push his buttons like that again. It's really not fair to him. Look at all the pain I put Spike through doing the same thing." Dawn stared at her hands shame faced. "On the other hand, you actually were doing what was right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "What do you mean it was right?" Wolf groused. "I was going to bite her…I wanted too, badly."

            "Yeah, well…that was supposed to happen…You were feeling the need to claim Dawn as your mate…And it needs to happen tonight," Spike explained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "What do you mean tonight?" Dawn asked full of confusion and fear.

            "It's okay, Dawnie. I know you're scared… This doesn't mean you're actually married. It just means his…clan… will recognize you as his mate. I don't know why that's important but it is…" Buffy tried to sooth her nerves.

            Dawn crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't do this. I'm only…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Seventeen," Wolf said while wringing his hands.

            Spike smiled. No worries of the sex issue on this side of the fence. His English accent wafted through the room, "Would you rather go into their world married to your true love or walk in and be told you can't ever be with her because she isn't wolf?"

            Wolf looked at him with pleading eyes, "I've only known her…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "…a day," Dawn muttered as she paced the floor. "Not even a whole day. Why aren't you trying to stop this?"

            "Because this is what my dreams were preparing me for, you too as I recall," Buffy stated calmly. "You two, in this world can still date and get to know each other until you're ready to make this commitment here. For now, this is a cultural necessity."

            Dawn sat down on the bed and sighed, resigning herself to the situation. "How do we get back to where we were?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Spike smirked, "Dance with her again. Don't rush it…the powers will guide you. But don't let it go too far."

            "I don't have a clue what this will be like," the boy said running his fingers through his hair.

            "I'll be near by to hear if you get into trouble…and NO SEX…" Spike glared as Wolf began to speak.

            "Until we get married." Spike's snarl became louder. Wolf quickly added, "In this world… God, she's only fifteen…. I'm not that stupid."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "And NO SEX," Buffy instructed.

            Dawn looked her sister over, "I will say this as nice as possible, I'm not you… And besides Wolf wouldn't even consider it for a very, very, very long time."

            It was Buffy's turn to smirk, "I'll send him over."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~        

            The door to her room opened slowly by Wolf who looked so embarrassed. Dawn could see he was really shaken by the whole thing. She crossed to him and took his hand. "I'm so sorry," he said in a voice broken by emotion.

            "For what?" Dawn asked, playing with his fingers.

            "For causing all this…"

            Dawn made him look her in the eye, "I would much rather do this now then be told tomorrow I can't be with you." Wolf sighed as she turned the music back on. "Now we dance and relax…and I'm sure the PTB will kick our butts in the right direction. And then we'll… we'll…" she said looking down. 

            "Be married," Wolf said in a whisper lifting her chin. "Someday this won't be about my culture." He kissed her gently and led her in the dance. 

            Dawn got comfortable back in Wolf's arms and relaxed while he wound tighter and tighter. He clenched his teeth a few times hating the fact that he would bite…hurt Dawn. "Now you know I'm supposed to bite you?" Wolf asked. 

            She smiled into his chest, "I don't mind. Spike bites Buffy all the…wait that didn't sound right." Dawn shook her head and began again. "Vampires claim mates in the same sort of manner. I'm used to seeing bites as a loving gesture."

            Wolf breathed shakily, "Well, this is very new to me… I don't want to hurt you."

            Dawn looked at him shyly. "I've asked Buffy about the biting thing… I…I asked her how it felt…if she liked it. She made this noise like it was so enjoyable she didn't have words to describe it." She smiled and said, "She then promptly told me I could never date a vampire."

            Listening to Dawn speaking and feeling her warm body against him made his blood hum. Wolf had begun to rub his face on Dawn's hair next to her neck. "So… you think you might…like it?" he growled. His animal started to come out more forcefully then before.

            Hormones began to cloud Dawn's brain, "Yeah… I think I will like it." 

            When Dawn's eyes met Wolf's, his eyes began to glow and his canines became more pronounced. She had time to think about how nice this was compared to Spike getting bumpy before Wolf began to devour her mouth. Dawn had never experienced any thing like this. All other kisses were gently and playful…this was desperate and passionate.

            When he came up for air, Wolf took several deep breaths to bring him back in control of the situation. He snuggled up to Dawn while he breathed in her scent, and began to rub his face on her neck again. Dawn savored the feeling, pulling Wolf's head closer. There they stood caressing each other when all rational thought ended. 

Wolf molded his body to Dawn's while he lightly brushed his hands up and down her arms and shoulders. She began to breathe quickly and her face got flushed. Her body responding this way was beyond new. Dawn made whimpering noises while Wolf licked her neck…preparing her for his bite. Her body tingled with anticipation as parts of her body contracted with out her control. She tried not to think about why her underwear was suddenly wet. Leaning into Wolf's embrace, she realized the hard lump she felt against her stomach wasn't a belt buckle…since he wasn't wearing a belt. His lips were on hers again, kissing her with wild abandon.

Their kisses caused both to completely give in to instinct. Wolf's voice was rough and raw as he whispered looking into Dawn's eyes, "I am to my beloved…as my beloved is to me." Her eyes darted back and forth realizing he was claiming her verbally as well as physically. She slowly brought his now silent lips to her neck.

Wolf nipped around the skin of the left side of her neck. Dawn was so overcome with emotions, she whispered, "I love you," in response. Wolf's eyes became dark purple as he sucked and teased her neck. His tongue massaged her neck in lazy patterns while Dawn lay limp in his arms totally trusting. Then he sunk his teeth in to her flesh. 

For a moment neither of their bodies seemed to exist, having burst from their skins. Dawn felt like she was floating but she still felt tethered to Wolf. In a moment the Violet eyed man from her dreams was standing in front of them. They were in a black expanse but somehow standing. "Welcome," the thick voice said. "We've been waiting for you… Welcome Dawn glad to have you to us." As the words slipped from his mouth, he made a broad gesture with his arm revealing hundreds of purple eyes behind him. "See you tomorrow," he whispered.

****

Dawn was panting when she opened her eyes in her room lying on her bed. Her whole body felt like electric current had been flowing through her. She was still riding the waves of it. Wolf lay beside her breathing even harder then she, rapidly opening and closing his eyes. Dawn noticed she could hear his heart even though she didn't have her head on his chest. She sniffed and could smell the arousal on her own body and his. 

Wolf was very frazzled and scared. His eyes went even wider when he turned to look at Dawn. "Oh God…what have I done." Dawn's eyes met his confused. Wolf tried to find his voice but only managed babbling, "I… I shouldn't stay… I should go far, far away." He looked so pained.

"You said you wouldn't leave," Dawn stated with venom watching him pace about in front of her. 

Wolf looked at her with tears threatening to fall. He lifted Dawn off the bed and carried her into the bathroom. Standing behind her, he positioned Dawn in front of the mirror so she could see what he saw. She was more then flushed, her face was hot to the touch and red to match. Wolf moved her hair aside so she could see what he had done. There were puncture wounds and bruising at the bite with scratches next to it where his teeth grazed her flesh before he latched on. Dawn seemed to be completely unfazed by what she saw. "Dawn," he said sharply, "You're eyes have changed color."

Dawn turned back to stare Wolf in the eye. Part of her wasn't there, "You haven't finished the ritual," she said in a voice other then her own. Dawn came back and said, "If you lick the wounds and continue to nuzzle at my neck the wounds will heal faster." She came closer to Wolf and kissed him lightly but completely. 

A war of words took place in Wolf's mind.  'I can't do this,' his mind said. 'I bet she doesn't even know she came after I bit her. I doubt she knows what it would feel like…or even know what it was… Me coming inside my jeans with no simulation other then kissing Dawn and biting her, well that's just strange.' 

Dawn was becoming more aggressive in her kisses trying to get his attention out of his head and back on her. Her body began to gain heat again while her senses were heightened. "Finish," she whispered. "Love me."

Wolf was lost in a moment. He settled back on her neck, licking her bite and scratches. Dawn had her arms wound tightly around Wolf's shoulders. He continued to concentrate on licking her wounds until he felt her flesh begin to knit back together then he peppered her skin with kisses. He sighed when he looked back into her face. Her eyes were back to their normal color and only the puncture marks would leave a tiny scar. Wolf suddenly felt this intense feeling of pride and completion. This was his wife…the one he was meant to be with. Everything was now in place. 

TBC


	18. Night

Title: Night activities

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

A/N: Sorry for the delay…Life has truly sucked recently. Please review to make me happy.

**#I have a general perception that this chapter should be a higher rating so I am splitting it in two with a warning on the second part of the chapter since I didn't want to raise the whole pieces rating.#**

            Spike was listening to the ritual going on next door. All of his frustration lodged in his jaw as he waited for it to be over. Listening to the panting and growling was very hard for him to take, let alone not going over to rip the boy off of Dawn. 

            Buffy entered the room hoping to get Spike to come down the hall and have some fun. All of his body was tense. Buffy sidled up next to him and sat on his lap. "You okay?' she whispered in his ear. 

            "She's so young…she shouldn't have to…" Spike mumbled with tears in his eyes. 

            Buffy looked scared and angry, "What happened to the NO SEX rule?"

            Spike held her loosely about the waist, "They aren't…but…"

            "But what?" Buffy said continuing to sound agitated.

            Spike's blue eyes wide, "She…She sounds…like you." He swallowed and closed his eyes, "The little noises you make when you're enjoying… And…she…she…came."

            She shook her head, "How? How could you know that?" Buffy stared at him as he continued to look down. "If they weren't having sex then how? Did…Did he do other things?"

            Spike stood up angrily removing her from his lap; "Yeah…He bit her, like he was supposed to. Buffy, you know damn well I can bring you with just a bite."

            "That doesn't explain why you seem to be so sure," she said with wide-eyed wonder. 

            He had begun to pace, "She sounds like you…I mean a lot like you… And I can smell it… I was hoping that she wouldn't have to…I didn't want her to lose her innocence." Spike sat down next to Buffy again. 

            Buffy wrapped an arm around Spike's middle and laid her head on his shoulder, "What's happening now?"

            Spike focused back on the wall, "Dawn asked Wolf to stay with her. Wolf just declined not wanting to upset you and me. I think Dawn is pouting or something because Wolf's resolve is wavering…Dawn's kissing him, that's why he was wavering. Wolf just firmly told her no, that he didn't want to show any disrespect." Spike smiled and slightly chuckled, "Couldn't ask for a better one, could I?"

            "Nope," Buffy said. "Let him stay," she whispered.

            "I think I need to… Dawn is sniffling, saying that it feels weird for him to want to leave after what just happened. Poor Wolf, he's trying to make her see he doesn't want to leave," Spike said. In a louder voice right against the wall that joined with Dawn's room he said, "Wolf…It's okay. You may stay. Kisses and cuddles are it though…This will **_not_** become a regular thing."

            "So did he hear you?" Buffy asked after a minute. 

            "Yeah… Dawn is having a hell of a time explaining why she has a pair of men's silk boxers in her bag," Spike smirked. 

            Buffy scolded him "Fix it. Tell him they're yours, that you gave them to Dawn because they were too Girly for you."

            "I don't think so. Dawn is going to have several things like this happen over the next while. She has to learn not to stumble over her tongue… There she did it… Gift from you to me that didn't work for me so we both gave them to her. Good job Dawn!" Spike said with a smile. 

            "Alright Dead Boy Jr. Enough with the high drama. Time for bed," she said rubbing the back of his neck. 

            "Hold this," Spike said handing Buffy the bag of goodies from Angel's trunk. Spike swooped Buffy up in his arms, bag and all, and carried her down the hall to their room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "So, what'd ya steal?" Buffy asked trying to look in the bag as Spike set her down. 

            "I keep the bag for now. You pick out something to wear," he answered.

            "What? I'd be overdressed with nothing on?" she teased as she quickly removed her clothing. Off came the silk top with nothing on underneath and with another quick gesture, she revealed long shapely legs and nothing else. 

            Spike began to snarl and for a moment reached for her body but then stilled his hand. "Yes, Buffy," he said shifting features. "Magnificence unleashed is overdressed." Spike's human face returned and the eyestrain began so he would only look in Buffy's eyes and not at the rest of her. "I had a few plans for tonight… You naked right off the bat would lead to me ravishing you and not the fun I would like."

            Buffy sighed and crossed the room covering her breasts with her arms. A simple silk black night gown that ended at her mid thigh and black silk undies adorned her body when she returned to Spike, who had only removed his shirt and moved to the wall just left of their bed. 

She was too focused on Spike to notice the four circles attached to the wall forming a square. He leaned Buffy against the wall kissing her neck and lips in a slow methodic pattern. He put their heads together and brought one of her hands to his lips. "You know," he kissed one of her knuckles, "I love you," working over to the next. Nipping at the rest of her knuckles, Spike opened her hand to kiss each fingertip. "I want," he sucked a finger in a little, "to make up," swirl his tongue around the digit, "for my stupidity," kissed the tip, "last year," flicked the tip with his tongue, "with the chains." Buffy's brain was mush from the simple action he was doing to her hand. "I promise I will give you a good memory, okay?" he questioned. She nodded and he smirked. 

Fast as lightening, Spike clipped two chains to the wall and had one of Buffy's hands to the wall. "If you don't like this in five minutes, I'll stop," Spike whispered in her ear as the first of her hands were cuffed to the chain, his lips kissing her softly. "I want to erase that moment from our memories," he pled to an all too hot Buffy. He looked into her eyes and said, "I don't even want to think about being de-invited from your house. I don't want to think about what it cost me. Months I could have still sat with your mom, Nibblet hating me for a while, losing the little trust you did have in me. And then the idiotic choice to have the Bot made." He growled loudly with angry and sad tears in his eyes. "I hate myself for those times."

Buffy brought her free hand to his face and caressed it with a small smile, "We'll erase the memories." She took her hand away from his face and held it against the wall waiting for it to be cuffed. 

Spike let the tears fall from his eyes. Buffy was letting him redeem himself from the real regret he felt for his actions. She knew from what Dawn had told her, Spike couldn't stand to be around Buffybot because every once in a while she would say something about his beautiful abs or what an amazing lover he was. He would leave immediately; because he was completely unable to deal with what he had had created and how wrong he was in what he wanted the Buffybot to be. He wanted Buffy. It could never be Buffy. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. 

"I know," she whispered back. "Let's make a new memory," kissing him. 

TBC… Second part of this chapter is NC-17 now. The next part can be skipped with out lose of continuity.


	19. Read between the lines

Title: Read between the lines

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

            All the Scoobies were snug in their beds. Dawn slept resting her chin on Wolf's chest. He just watched her sleep, stroking her face. He had just entered a brand new world being with Dawn Summers. He had a new family, people to seek guidance from. Wolf tried to comprehend what the morrow would bring. 

            Willow and Tara had separate rooms in the hotel but had been talking so much that they just snuggled into each other to fall asleep. Fred had stayed up to chat with Wesley but ended up laughing at the evening's events with Gunn. Heading to her room she saw both men eyeing her and wondered if romance was coming for her as well. 

            Cordelia and Angel did the domestic thing caring for Connor, putting him to bed. Their serenity was occasionally interrupted by the boisterous activates of the engaged couple a few doors down. Angel's eyes met Cordelia's at the sound of Anya then Xander going over the edge, loudly. In his most causal voice possible, Angel said, "We'll get the curse looked at tomorrow." Cordelia just nodded her head and rocked Connor. He came behind her and ran his hands down her arms, bringing his body close to whisper in her ear, "You don't know how sexy you look holding my…our son." 

Cordelia breathed shallowly as she laid Connor down and looked up with shy eyes at Angel. He quickly gathered her toward him then kissing her passionately. When Cordy pulled out of the kiss for air she said, "Is there anything we could do tonight with protection… Not condom protection but making sure you don't go all soulless."

"The trunk in the office maybe," Angel panted.

Cordelia speedily made her way to the look since vacant room with Angel on her heels. The trunk swung open to reveal lots of signs of Angel's taste. Cordy smirked, "Guess Buffy was right."

"What?"

"Generations without a soul does tend to shape your sexual appetites," she responded. Angel almost blushed looking at his feet. "So what am I looking for? I don't see anything that jumps out at me as restraint."

"No…" Angel shuttered. He looked in the trunk; "I told him he couldn't do that in here."

"Yes, and he came back with 'then why do you still have them?'" Cordelia answered confidently.

"You learned Fiorle in this demon exchange?" 

"Nope. I had Buffy-threatening Lorn… That works way better. Lets just say Lorn wouldn't repeat the tail end of the conversation and commented he didn't know you were into this stuff."

"My Childe can be so…" Angel growled.

"Not his fault he has your taste…you taught him, remember, Peaches?" Cordelia goaded. She got up from the floor and headed toward Spike and Buffy's room.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to find out if the items are in use or if Spike was just messing with your head."

Cordelia banged at her friend's door. She kept banging until Buffy yelled panting with excitement, "If this isn't the apocalypse, I'm ripping someone's head off."

"I just need to know if all of the restraints you grabbed are in use?" Cordy ventured.

"Of course they're in use you git. **_We're having sex…and it's bloody good…_**so sod off and try the armory," Spike grunted and groaned, never stopping his rhythm. 

Cordelia shook her head and started to head down to the armory only to meet Angel on his way up. "I just remembered," he said with a wide grin holding up handcuffs and chains, "we have restraints in with the weapons." Cordy smiled and pulled him back toward his room. Angel dragged his heels, "We can't in there… Connor will hear us."

"But we can't go to another room because we couldn't hear Connor. What if we turn the lights off in the bathroom and put the bassinet in there?" Cordy responded.

Angel's face grew wide with a smile again, "I knew there was a reason I loved you." He said the words without a second thought as they entered his room. 

Cordelia's face grew confused; "You love me?"

Now Angel was the confused one, "I said that at the club tonight."

"Yeah, but you were sparring with Spike. I didn't know you actually meant it… I mean being called the woman you love instead of Buffy was really cool. I guess I just thought it was more posturing."

Angel was more then a little concerned now, "You think I would say that to compete with Spike?"

"Well, you wouldn't back down from Dawn earlier about Buffy…" Cordelia answered. 

The souled one just gazed at the woman in front of him, "You don't love me yet, do you?"

"Of course I love you… You know that."

He shook in his head, "Not like this…" Angel sat down his bed breathing deeply. "I…I think we should wait…at least for tonight. We'll talk to the girls tomorrow…" Cordelia read the pain on his face. "I have you and Connor, you're my world. I just can't…"

Angel stared at his shoes, "How do I explain someday to Connor that he wasn't made out of love but out of hate…my hate? How do I tell him I raped his mother and that's when she got pregnant? How do I explain that all that happened while I was 'good' or souled? That it didn't matter that I might lose my soul again even after what I did in Sunnydale." There was a long pause. "How do I explain being in love with a teenage girl that I knew from the beginning I wasn't meant to be with, but refused to admit it? How do I explain having slept with her and lost my soul…and tortured her in every way possible? I abandoned her moments after it was over, I stalked her friends, I kidnapped her sister, and I killing a friend of hers then tortured the only father she ever had." Angel looked into Cordelia's eyes, "**_I'm not a good man, Cordelia_**… Spike is better at loving then I am. He always has been…" Cordelia cringed at his words and went to turn away. "No, look at me. I got turned on and jumped in, like a sixteen year old boy… I can't afford to make idol mistakes with you. I've used all my get out of jail free cards…I had years to be better at life then I am. But one thing is perfectly clear, I refuse to be blind again."

Cordelia pushed Angel back on the bed twisted his body to be in its normal sleeping position. Without a word she removed his socks and shoes messaging his feet. She divested him of his shirt and then raided his closet. A pair of boxers got tossed on the bed as the closet door shut. Cordelia returned wearing one of Angel's extra long shirts. He was already under the covers when she climbed in next to him. He startled about to object when she spooned his back saying, "Tomorrow we'll talk to Willow…now we sleep…until Connor wakes us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "So, ya think they're…" Buffy asked Spike playing with his fingers as they lay together in bed.

            Spike smirked, "If Cordy was that set on getting those chains even though she knew she might be interrupting, I'd say it was it's a pretty good guess." He gazed at her stroking his fingers, "You okay with that pet… You can tell me if you're not. I expected way bigger fireworks about Connor then you gave."

            "I don't mind," she said with a puzzled look on her face, "but I feel like I should. Does that make sense?"

            "Yeah, pet, it does," he said hugging her closer in his arms kissing her forehead. "I think it means you have on every basic level accepted what Love showed you. It's probably just hard for that younger part of you to be convinced that you aren't in love with Angel anymore, when it was sure you'd love him forever."

Buffy looked up at Spike and kissed him lightly, "My personal therapist, serving for 128 years and counting."

            He chuckled, "Sleep now pet… We have the meetings of families tomorrow." Spike laughed some more, "Can you imagine Nibblet's wedding? Can't have it in the day to accommodate Angel and I. It won't be bride or groom's side, it'll be Vampire/Slayer or Wicca/Wolf."

            "Thought we weren't going to talk about that now?" Buffy said with a small pout. 

            Spike examined her face for a few moments when reality hit him in the face. "You're afraid you'll never get married… You're afraid Dawn will be married before you." Buffy continued to pout even more not wanting to talk about it, so she rolled on her side away from Spike. "That's it, isn't it? You want to get married?"

            "I didn't say that," she grumbled into the pillow. 

            Spike spooned her back, "But you're not opposed to the idea."

            "What's the point? I'll just die again," said mumbled in toward the wall she had been chained to. A tear ran down each of her cheeks.

            "You don't believe that," he whispered in her ear. When Buffy didn't reply, he rolled her back toward him with great effort. "You don't actually believe we shouldn't get married because you're just going to die again?"

            More tears staining her face as she nodded, "All I can ask is that I get to spend my remaining days with you."

            Spike was completely taken aback by this display of vulnerability and cynicism. He stroked her tears away from her cheeks. "Don't think that way. Your death wish is already strong and I really don't want it killing you. I've lived without you once and it nearly killed me, not to mention what it did to Dawn. Don't make us go through it again." He sighed trying to get a reaction from her, "If you want normal looking, I'll happily marry you. It hasn't come up before because whenever we talked about life and us, you never even tinted that marriage is something you would want. I guess I know why, you're planning to die on me."

            Buffy rolled her eyes and moved back to her side, "Time for bed like you said."

            "Don't pull that with me Blondie. This hits at a nerve with you and I want to know why!" Spike demanded. "Why are these things linked? You dieing and us being married?"

            A soft muffled voice Spike heard said, "You haven't even claimed me."

            Spike blinked slowly trying to comprehend the notion. This time when Spike tried to roll Buffy over to snuggle into him she offered no resistance. Delicately tracing her face with his fingers, he whispered, "A wedding ceremony would be much safer then a claiming ceremony. If that's all you want, I'll give you that in a heart beat, but it wouldn't really include Nibblet." Buffy frowned. 

With a smirk Spike teased, "I'd kind of like to be a Summers in name."

            Buffy giggled, "You would not."

            "Would so… We'd all have the same last name. I could be the positive male role model in the house and you could make a respectable man of me… We'd no longer be living in sin."

            Buffy completely cracked up at that, "You're serious."

            All Spike did was smirk, "Night Buffy… Pleasant dreams."

            "Spike!" she squealed at him for suddenly claming up. 

            "Ssshhhhh," he fussed with his eyes closed. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep." The thwack sound of Buffy's pillow connecting with Spike's face resonated in the room. 

Spike looked up at Buffy who hit him again. He tackled her midsection, "You're in for it now, Slayer."

            "Ya promise?" Buffy growled. Soon the rough housing turned into a tickle war, which led into passionate kisses. After another round, exhausted bodies finally gave into much needed sleep.**_ After all, tomorrow the real fun begins!_**

TBC….

A/Q: Should I end this series here and pick up with a sequel or should I just continue into infinity with this story line?


	20. Glide

Title: Glide

Author: Joy

Email: SleepingBeauty2@ziplip.com

A/N: This will be the last chapter of this book. I feel like this story is getting to long it self. I will be immediately starting a new book to pick up where this one leaves off.

A/N2: Please review. Even though it will be short. 

            "Why are we observing lower creatures sleep?" a translucent woman with dark hair said as she glided through walls and floors. She traveled with a large pack of like beings. No muscles were used to enact any action. They simply observed and drifted. 

"The scent is stronger this way," a dark male said to a comrade. 

            "I smell it this way," A woman with light hair drifted.

The head of the observers floated in the center of the Hyperion lobby. "Come," it directed. No gender age or face could be distinguished in this being. It's group gathered round in the lobby. 

            The questioning woman spoke again, "Why are any of these creatures worthy?"

            Their leader considered her a moment. "We are not here to judge…We are here to observe… Have you completed the survey of the occupants?"

            "There are three that will be affected," a fair man answered.

            Beside him a woman corrected, "And the child."

            "Very well," the leader said. "Begin creating the protective barrier… They will be arriving soon."

            "What do we do for those affected?" the fair woman asked.

            "Call the singers," the leader answered.

            "Why not let the animals suffer for what they bring upon their families?" the dark haired woman stated with annoyance. 

            The leader floated directly in front her. Its' translucence illuminated all the space surrounding it, blinding the woman slightly. "I am sorry your death was at the hands of an 'animal' as you put it. I will tell you again, you have no right to judge." It considered her again. A burst of light occurred over the shoulder of the dark haired woman. The leader spoke again, "You will return." 

The woman saw the being sent to replace her along with the singers. "I was granted this so I could see the good in the family of my murderer," she protested.

"Yes, but when you set out with blindly anger you can not see or help. Therefore, you will return," the being said blatantly. 

She sighed saying, "I would like to be permitted to see the human child she bore and died for."

"Granted… But you will be stripped of any power to help or hinder. You will only be able to observe… I would like you to watch the ones she Sired and observe the boy. Great things will come from that one. The lower creatures have prevented the destruction of this world that you love. Look at them with new eyes. We will see if you are able to see past their linage, then we will move forward."

The younger woman bowed in submission and watched the others move and prepare. She stayed with the leader to observe as he did. "Do the others know the transformations they will see?" she asked quietly.

It looked on her with a more pleased expression, despite Its' lack of face. "No, they do not. All died martyr's death's like yours, however none at the hands of either type of beast."

"I know I asked this before and I do not mean offense, but would you please explain why these creatures will be blessed? I ask out of curiosity not judgment."

"Yes… The four affected each have a great destiny to fulfill. Much pain it will cause them and has already. The blessing on all is to strengthen the power base here and as they separate later. Despite all this group has been through together on this plain, pains have driven them apart and together. They must function as one in the coming time, drawing off each other flawlessly," It stated. 

"But to be blessed with such a creature exists only in myth," she whispered.

"No… just every few centuries when the need is strong."

"It will be created again?"

The leader drew her through the wall and into the bedroom across from them. "Yes…They will trust him because of us."

"So the boy will save them," the dark haired woman said gazing down at Wolf asleep. 

This story is continued in the next part titled Transformation…


End file.
